Nukids Iron Man
by Nukid
Summary: When Billionaire genius Jack Spicer is kidnapped by terrorist and learns of the suffereing he himself has caused. He decides to redeem himself and became high tech hero Iron Man! Jack/Rika Parody of the 2008 film
1. Captured

Hello everyone. Here's the first ever parody of the Iron Man movie, Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

In the desolate mountains of Afghanistan two army cars drove through the rocky sand at high speeds. Both cars were reinforced as what was expected when you were at war

The second car behind had four people in it. Three of these were soldiers dressed in standard army clothes and all except the driver held guns

The fourth however was completely different. He was a teenage boy with pale skin and red hair. He wore a thousand dollar suit and held in his left hand a small glass cup with a small drop of whisky

The two soldiers not driving kept on looking at the boy uneasily, as if he was someone very well known

The boy took a sip of his whisky and sighed 'What the hells wrong with all of you? I feel as if I'm about to be court marshalled. Is it a crime to talk to me?' The red haired boy asked the soldier sitting next to him

'No Mr Jack Spicer sir. It's just not every day you get to sit in the same car as a billionaire genius like you' the black haired soldier with a red and white cap explained

Jack Spicer smiled 'you should meet my chauffeur. He drives me everywhere back at home, and trust me, the honour of driving me went away from him long ago. By the way you all protecting me but I don't know you're names. Who're you' Jack asked the cap boy

'Err…I'm Ash Ketchum sir. It's a great honour to meet you' Ash saluted

'Please, never salute. I had a general for an uncle. Sleeping over there has left pretty bad memories. And yours?' Jack asked the soldier in front of him. He was fat and round and had weird swirls on his face

'I'm Chouji sir. I come from a long line of famous cooks. The Akimichi's' Chouji greeted

'Akimichi? Isn't that the family who got arrested for food poisoning food critics?'

'That's not true! Just because they made fun of our most famous stew which my mother put blood sweat and tears into isn't a good enough reason to kill them!' Chouji pleaded

'..Right…Anyway driver what's you're name?' Jack asked the driver who's hair and most of her face was hidden by her helmet

'I'm Meg Griffin' Meg said not turning around

Jack looked at her shocked 'Holy crap I had no idea you were a girl. You know now looking at you I kinda can't stop. I daresay I'm kinda attracted'

Meg instantly turned around and took off her helmet showing her face 'REALLY!!?'

'GAH! Forget I said anything ugly' Jack grimaced. Meg sobbed and then turned back to the wheel

'I guess what they say about you in the media is true. You do flirt with every girl you meet' Chouji laughed

'Yea but I have limits' Jack whispered. He notices Ash was looking at him 'yes?' Jack asked

'Well er….can I take a picture of us two to take back home please?' Ash asked holding up a camera

'Yes you may. Just don't post this on MySpace' Jack agreed. Ash gave Chouji the camera and Ash leaned towards Jack and they both smiled. Ash raised his hand and extended his first two finger to make the peace sign

'That's right do the peace sign. After all I love peace. I'd be out of a job if the world achieved peace' Jack said sarcastically

Chouji lifted the camera and pointed it at them 'O.k. on three, two, one…'

BANG

The car in front of them suddenly exploded and broke into pieces. Meg quickly stopped the car to avoid damage

However within seconds the car was suddenly opened fire upon by multiple unknown enemies who attacked from all directions

'WHAT'S GOING ON!!' Jack shouted scared

'We're under attack. Protect Jack Spicer!' Meg shouted as she jumped out of the car gun at hand. She was however quickly taken out by a hidden enemy who shot her five times in the chest

'Damn…and I never met my true love..' Meg gasped as she fell and died

'No Meg!! Those bastards, I'll kill them all' Chouji proclaimed, however he didn't leave his seat and seemed to be struggling

'What's wrong? Go fight them!' Jack ordered

'I'm kinda stuck. I guess I had too much of mums great cooking' Chouji said embarrassingly. He was quickly however taken out by a shot to the head

'Son of a bitch!!' Ash cried getting out of the car

'Give me a gun asshole!!' Jack pleaded

'Stay there!' Ash ordered. He ran forward gun blazing but all Jack could see was huge explosions going off near Ash. Jack did not see him after…

A shock went all over Jack. He was all alone now. Jack decided he would take his chances and he got out of the car. He crawled behind the car and ran as fast as he could away. Instantly bullet shots and explosions were hit close to him

'Not good, not good, not good, not good!!' Jack panted running. He dived to a nearby boulder and hid there. He breathed in deeply to calm down until….

To his right something hard hit the ground. He looked and saw a small yet deadly missile lodged into the ground. The missile had the words **'Spicer Enterprise'** on it

'Oh…the irony..' Jack whined

BANG

Jack was sent flying back into the air. He hit the ground hard and lyed there in pain. He felt his chest, something didn't feel right, and saw that his shirt was blood red and was staining more every second. He was injured from the explosion, and Jack pretty much expected to die….

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

When Jack woke up to find he wasn't dead he saw that his vision was clouded, because a brown clothe was covering his eyes

He could barely see anything, but he knew he was sitting on a chair and their were people with guns around him, he could also feel his wound had been bandaged. Suddenly one man grabbed the cloth and yanked it off. Jack would wished he hadn't

Men wearing all red Spartan armour and holding rifles surrounded him. They had a camera pointing straight at Jack while one red soldier shouted out

'You see this blues. We just got your biggest weapons maker. You'll see what it feels like to have your own weapons turned against ya dirtbags' the man said with a very Texan and very military voice

Jack knew exactly what was happening

He was a hostage…


	2. 36 hours earlier

Hey everyone. I'm glad people liked the first chapter. So here's the next. Enjoy

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

**Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier…..**

In a huge building a hundreds of people sat around multiple dinner tables looking towards a stage and three huge T.V. that showed pictures Of Jack Spicer from different ages

'_**Jack Spicer. Genius, visionary, real American patriot. Even at an early age the son of legendary weapons maker Howard Spicer quickly stole the spotlight with his amazingly intelligent and creative mind**__'_ A male voice said to the audience through the speakers

'_**At the age of 4 Jack made his first circuit board. At age 6 he made his first ever engine, and at the age of 13 he graduated from University with the highest grades in Technology. Then, came the tragic death of Howard and Maria Spicer in a car accident. Howard's life long friend Dr Gerald Robotnik was the one who stepped in to fill the legendary titans position**_' the man on the speakers explained

Around the centre of the room a egg shaped man with a bald head, bushy moustache and pink nose sat there with a neutral face. He was Gerald Robotnik

'_**However at the age of 17, a time when normally a person would be just entering adulthood. Jack Spicer returns took over his fathers business and became CEO of Spicer industries. It was then that Spicer industries took off as Jack created the most sophisticated weapons ever created. Ranging from smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today Jack Spicer has changed the face of the weapons industries and has proven to be a true American hero'**_ The speaker man finished as the crowd erupted with cheering

Lights then appeared at the front of the stage and showed a dark skinned boy with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing blue clothes standing behind a speaker desk and holding a trophy

'Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Sokka, speaker for Spicer industries. I have had the great honour to work side by side with Jack, and let me tell you all. The words Genius, Patriot and Hero do not sum up how great of a person he is. He is my friend, and my great mentor. Jack Spicer' Sokka preached as the crowd went into a wild ovation, however no one got up from there seats

Robotnik sighed and got up from his seat. He walked past the tables and got to the stage. He shook Sokka hand and grabbed the trophy. He stood behind the desk and smiled

'Now as you can all guess I'm not Jack. If I were I wouldn't be on a fat fighters diet right now' Robotnik laughed as did the audience

'But if I was Jack, then I would be honoured to have won this most prestigious award, and to let you all know. The only reason Jack could not be here today is that he is still hard at work, making sure our beautiful county is safe'

**Meanwhile…..**

'I LOVE LAS VEGAS!!' Jack cheered as he stood next to a black jack table as he won every round. He was surrounded by a group of people which consisted of watchers, bodyguards and sexy women. He made sure they were closest…

'You know I'm glad I've got you ladies beside me. I think lady lucks pouring onto me' Jack laughed with the girls as he won yet another game

Sokka, who was severely pissed. Walked through the crowd and grabbed Jacks shoulder

'Working my ass! I can't believe you' Sokka groaned

'Sokka my man why the angry face?' Jack asked innocently

'You told me if I presented the award for American patriot you would attend. And yet here you are playing with hookers!' Sokka accused

'Nah. I've paid them too much to be hookers' Jack laughed. Sokka however grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away and pulled him to the door

'Come on. Tomorrow you're heading to Afghanistan and I don't want to be late, so you're getting to bed as soon as possible' Sokka ordered

'Yes mother..' Jack grumbled. When the two got outside Sokka let go of him

'Alright see ya at the airport tomorrow, and here' Sokka then gave Jack the trophy he had won

'Wow. This was easy to get' Jack stated as he walked to his limousine followed closely by three bodyguards

'Wait Mr Spicer!' A young female voice called out. Jack turned to see a blonde haired girl holding a pen and paper running to him

'Well hello beautiful, and how can humble me help you?' Jack asked politely

'My names Ino Yamanaka, from Konoha magazine. I just came to see if I could have a brief interview?' Ino asked

'For you babe, the world isn't too much. Fire away'

'First question, what do you think to being called the Da vinci of our time?' Ino asked

'Well…I do like paintings..'

'How about the wimp of Wall Street?'

'Hey I'm not a wimp! Sure I didn't pass PE and I could never win in a fight but I'm not a wimp!'

'Alright, how about the bringer of death?'

'……You know compared to the others that's quite good' Jack sighed 'Look Ino was it? My father had a philosophy. Peace is having better weapons than the other guy' Jack told her

'That's typical coming from the guy who makes the weapons' Ino said coldly

'It's an imperfect world Ino but it's all we've got. My weapons protect and save more than they kill' Jack retorted

'Wow…I guess you never lose any sleep do you?'

'Well I wouldn't mind losing any with you'

**1 hour later…**

Jack and Ino were lying on his bed having sex. Ino stopped this for a minute and looked at Jack

'Wait Jack I can't do this. It doesn't feel right' Ino said

'I'll pay you one hundred bucks…'

'GET YOUR PANTS OFF!!'

**Next morning….**

Ino woke up from her sleep. She was naked and used the sheet as covering

Suddenly the curtains open and to show a bright and beautiful day. Weird electronic pictures showed on the window like it was a computer!

'Good morning Mr Spicer. The outside tempaerature is 30 degrees and cloud rate is 72' A young female voice said, yet there was no girl neart

'Who was that?' Ino asked herself

'That's Aelita. She's the computer controlling this whole mansion' another female voice said from the door. Ino turned to see a girl her age with orange hair in a ponytail looking at her. She had in her hands Ino clothes

'Here are your clothes. It would be appreciated if you left now' the girl told her

'I know you. You're Rika Nonaka. Jacks personal assistant. Must be an interesting job working for someone like him' Ino noted

'That's an understatement..' Rika grumbled

**10 minutes later….**

Rika made her way to the bottom floor where Jack was. It was here where all of Jacks vehicles and machines were stored. It was also Jacks favourite place to be alone

Jack kneeled in the corner of the room working on one of his expensive cars while Limp Bizkit played in the background. It was so loud however you would think Jack was death

Rika covered her ears and quickly pressed a button which turned the music off. Jack instantly turned round to her and ghot up

'Hey whoa whoa Rika. Have you forgotten the first rule I ever told you?' Jack asked shocked

'Hand washed your socks?'

'No I mean the one after that. Never turn off my music. Especially Limp Bizkit!'

'Well you should be half way around the world right now. You're flight on your jet was scheduled one and a half an hour ago' Rika told him

'Seeing as it's my Jet, I can decide when I want to go. Isn't that the point of having your own jet? Besides why do you want to get rid of me?' Jack asked

'I have plans tonight' Rika said

'Plans? You never have plans! What's the occasion?'

'It's my birthday Jack, and I never have plans because I'm always busy looking after you!' Rika spat

'Woops…I err…forgot it was your birthday…. Sorry Rika' Jack apoligised

'That's all right. I knew you would so I took the liberty of using your money to buy me a present. Thank you Mr Spicer' Rika thanked with a smile

'Your welcome Miss Nonaka…'

**1 hour and half later…..**

Jack sped to the airport in his fastest car. When he reached it he quickly got out and walked to his jet where a pissed Sokka was

'Three hours…I've stood here like an idiot three hours….you irresponsible asshole!!' Sokka cursed

'Calm down Sokka. I'm here now aren't I? Now let's get going' Jack cheered as he got on the plane followed by a grumbling Sokka

**10 minutes later….**

When the plane was in the air Jack was drinking hot Sake while Sokka sulked

'Aw come on buddy. Why you so glum?' Jack asked slightly tipsy

'Jack. No matter how richer and smarter you get. You can't seem to grow up. You might as well wear diapers!' Sokka protested

'Lighten' up dude. Here have a drink. Let's have a party right now on this plane' Jack proposed

'No. I'm not drinking and I'm not having a party' Sokka said sternly

**1 hour later….**

'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! SO SEXY IT HUUUURRRTTTSSS!!!' Jack and Sokka both sang drunk as the cabin crew (who were all girls coincidently) danced around a pole

**12 hours later….**

In the middle of a mountainous desert. Jack Spicer stood facing a dozen soldier with three big yet strange missiles ready to fire

'What would you rather have soldiers? Be feared or be respected? I ask why can't we have both. Thanks to the latest technology we have created the greatest weapon ever. Some people say the greatest weapon is one's you can't fire, and I respectfully disagree. I say the best weapons are the one's you only have to fire once. It worked in the past, and it works now' Jack preached to the soldiers. He then took out a controller and pressed it.

Suddenly one of the missiles flew off into the air. Eventually the missile divided into many separate missiles and began to fall straight at a mountain

'And let me tell you. After seeing this go off once. You'll be feared and respected' Jack said as the missiles hit the ground

The explosion could only be described as a miniature nuclear bomb. The explosion was so strong the soldiers were sent back while Jack marvelled at the weapon

'This is the Jericho…'

**10 minutes later….**

Jack got in one of the army cars while Sokka ran to him

'Jack we have a car ready for you' Sokka whined. He still had a headache

'Aw relax. I'm in good hands. What's the worst that could happen' Jack asked cheerfully

**End flashback. Back in Afghanistan**

_Well, I screwed big this time_ Jack thought to himself while the red Terroirists surrounded him

**Now you all know what happened before the kidnapping. Next chapter we'll see what's going to happened next. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. 2 months of hell

Hey everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. Well enjoy even more!

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack was not dead. He knew that, but for a few minutes he thought he had truly gone to hell!

He was lying on a bed. Tied by the wrist to it as men in medical mask opened up his chest around the wound he had received from the bomb.

Despite the small morphine he was given Jack felt it all. The feeling of the knife cutting his skin, and the agony he felt was excruciating. Slowly Jack succumbed to the agony and fell into a deep unconsciousness….

IMIMIMIMMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack reawakened to find himself in what looked like a cave. He lied on a rough mattress with a blanket on top. Up his nose was a rubber pipe. Even if it was helping Jack did not want it there and he pulled it out slowly

'Ewww' Jack groaned as he pulled it out. He moved his head to his left and saw he was not alone…

A huge man with purple skin and a bright purple nose sat next to him looking down at a pot of stew which he was cooking. He had four eyes, two on each side of his face and he wore a Hawaiian shirt on

Jack noticed he wasn't looking and carefully grabbed a metal cup. He slowly rose up and prepared to get up and smash the alien across the face

However when Jack jumped up he felt a tug on his chest. He was caught off guard by this and looked down and saw two cable attached under his bandages

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' the alien said without looking up. He had a German accent to his voice

Jack looked and saw that the wires were connected to what looked like a car battery. Like it was powering something

Curiosity took over and Jack ripped open the bandages to see what it was, but what he saw made him want to puke

A round, metal circular box had been forced into his flash and was practically a part of him. Jack looked at it with shock and disgust as he now had a huge hole in his chest

'Wh..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!' Jack shouted scared

'What I did? I saved you life' the alien told him

'What are you talking about? What the hell is this thing?'

'It's an electromagnet that's attached to your chest. That bomb that knocked you out left Shrapnel near your heart' the alien said lifting up a glass tube with a small metal debris in it

'I'm sure you know it well. Shrapnel is embedded into the person skin and can take weeks for it to kill you. Some Shrapnel was close to your heart. I had no choice but to attach this Electromagnet to your body' the alien explained. Jack understood, but shock was still covered all over his face

The alien smiled at him 'you know we've met before. At a conference a few years ago'

'I don't remember'

'You wouldn't. You were only 8 years old. When I was eight I could hardly ride a bicycle, and I certainly couldn't have given a speech on modern engines' the alien explained

The metal door that trapped the two inside suddenly started to open up. The alien quickly got up and placed his hands behind his head

'Do as I do. Hurry!' the Alien ordered. Jack slowly got up and copied this

From the door four men covered in Halo 3 Spartan armour walked in carrying guns. Each one was in a different colour. They were Red, Yellow, Maroon and Pink

The red Spartan walked forward and looked at Jack 'Jack Spicer, the most famous mass murderer in the world. It is an honour to have you as a guest here. You can call me Sarge' he said with a Texan/sergeant accent

The Spartan then turned to the other three 'the dirt bags behind me are called Simmons' he pointed at the Maroon soldier 'Grif' he pointed at the yellow soldier 'and Donut' he finished at the pink soldier

'What do you want with me?' Jack grunted

'That missile you built, the Jericho. It's destructive power was the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time. I want you to build me my own Jericho' Sarge explained

'I don't see what we would do with just one. Used once and it's gone' Grif said sarcastically

'Well Grif if we use it then we'll just have to resort to suicide bombers again, and come to think of it you're at the top of the suicide list' Sarge retorted

'We have a list? Where is it?' Grif asked. Sarge then took out a paper and gave it to Grif who read it

'Hey this just say 'Grif' on each line!!' Grif shrieked

'Yea. You would've gone by now, if it wasn't for the fact people actually volunteered to do it. The bastards' Sarge grunted. He then turn back to Jack 'So Mr Spicer, will you build it for us?'

Jack said nothing at first. After he built up the courage he said 'I refuse'

'Oh…. do you know?'

**30 minutes later……**

Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Donut sat outside a small room waiting. Jack screams could be heard all through the cave as inside the room he was put through immense torture

'Sir? You never specifically told us how you were torturing him?' Simmons noted

Sarge laughed 'Two words son. 4Kids dub'

Both Grif and Simmons groaned and almost puked in their helmets

'Sir…. that's inhuman. Where did you even get 4kids film? I mean stuff like that should be sent straight to hell' Grif asked

'I found some on Donut's rack. He has a ton of it' Sarge explained

'You guys are totally wrong about 4kids. Their dubs are child friendly and their rap songs as opening are pure genius' Donut told them

'Donut. Go kill yourself' Simmons ordered

**30 minutes later…..**

After the painful torture of watching 4Kids dub Yu-Gi-Oh episodes Jack and the alien was lead outside. The sun scorched Jacks eyes as he had been in darkness for a while

As Jacks sight regained he look towards where the terrorist had set camp and saw a sight nearly as horrid as a One Piece 4Kids dub….

Sprawled around the tents was hundreds of bombs, guns, mines, just about anything that could kill a person. If it wasn't frightening enough to see all this killing machines, something about all of them made Jack shiver uncontrollably

They all said '**Spicer Industries**'

'So Mr Spicer. What do you think of our collection?' Sarge asked smugly

'…….I think you've got a lot of my weapons'

'Damn right we have. More than enough for you to make a Jericho missile. Make one for us and you can go free. What do you say?' Sarge asked raising his hand

Jack stayed silent and looked at the electromagnet in his skin. He then looked at Sarge and shook his hand

'I'll do it'

The next day ……

Jack watched as soldiers carefully lifted in missiles of different kinds into Jack and the aliens' room. The alien walked over to Jack and tapped his shoulder

'Explain why you want to do this in our room? There's enough space outside'

Jack winked 'you'll see my friend. By the way I don't know your name?'

'Me? My name's Jumba' Jumba greeted raising his hand. Jack lifted his and shook it

'Pleased to meet you Jumba. So who the heck are these guys?'

'They call themselves the Reds. They seem to think a group called the 'Blues' or something like that controls the world. If you ask me they're a bunch of idiots' Jumba laughed

'Yea. Problem is their the one's with the weapons around here, so we've gotta do as they say…..for now'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack carefully took apart of a missile and took out certain parts of the missile. Jumba watched from a far

'I must say you know your way around missiles' Jumba noted

'It's what my families famous for. We make weapons to protect the peace, yet what these guys are doing perverts my own creations' Jack spit

Jumba huffed 'Weapons never cause peace. They eradicate it. Doesn't it pain you to think this is your family legacy?'

'I never thought about it…until now' Jack admitted as he took out a small blue glass like substance from the missile

'What is that?'

'Palladium. This stuff is crucial for my plan. Go get the next missile….'

Jack and Jumba worked day and night working on Jack object. They work carefully on each step, from mashing a red mushy substance and filling some into a cup

The cup was then melted on a fire and Jumba carefully took it out with a pair of metal tongues

'Careful now. It's pretty hot' Jack warned

'Relax. My hands are steady. Whoops!!' Jumba squealed as he trip over and landed on the ground

The hot metal substance however, landed on jacks foot…..

Two months later……

After a month of painful work Jacks work was complete. Sitting on his desk was a round light blue object. It looked like a crystal, but touching it would prove it was metal

Jack waved his hand slowly over it and it suddenly brightened up like a powerful light and somehow caused the other lights in the room to darken

Jumba walked over amazed 'That does not look like a Jericho missile to me'

'That's because it's an Arc reactor. A big one runs my factory at home, only this one will keep the Shrapnel away from my heart, And if my maths is correct, it'll generate 3 gigs per second' Jack explained

'That….could run your heart for 50 life times' Jumba said amazed

'Yea…or something big for fifteen minutes. Come over here' Jack said pointing to the opposite side of the desk. He picked up some brown pieces of paper which had weird drawings on it

'What is this?' Jumba asked

'Flatten them down and you'll see' Jack said. Jumba did so and saw that all the small pictures when flattened down, made an even bigger picture

'It…it looks like a robot' Jumba exclaimed which was true. The picture looked like a giant human robot

'Correction. It's a robotic suit. I'll be inside it. This is our ticket out of here, but first I need you to put this Arc reactor inside me' Jack explained

**Meanwhile….**

The reds lounged around the hideout relaxed when suddenly a large Hamster wearing a red cape stomped in and looked at them disgustingly

'What the hell are you fools doing? ON YOUR FEET!!' the hamster said with a German accent

The reds jumped up at his voice and stood to attention 'H…Hamsterviel…s…sir. What a pleasant surprise. We didn't expect you back home so soon..' Sarge greeted scared

'I ca see that idiot. I left that Jack Spicer in your care to build me a Jericho. It has been two months and I have had absoloutley nothing. WHERE IS MY JERICHO MISSILE!!?' Hamsterviel shouted

'Well..err..sir..it's quite complicated….He working non stop on it trust us' Simmons pleaded

'Hmm. I shall be the judge of that' Hamsterviel grunted as he stomped off to Jack and Jumba's cell

**Menawhile….**

Jumba worked carefully as he operated on Jack and placed the Arc reactor in his chest

'Are…you nearly done…Jumba..' Jack said wincing

'Nealry Jack. Just hold on a minute' Jumba calmed

'…T…there's something I don't know about you Jumba…do you have any family?' Jack asked

'…Yes I do, and when this is all over…I plan to see them all. Now get up it's done' Jumba told him. Jack got up and looked at his chest

The Arc reactor shined brightly on his chest, not showing any sign of dying out. Even when Jack put his shirt on it could be plainly seen

'Thanks Jumba. I couldn't have done this without you'

'It was nothing. You did the most work' Jumba replied

Suddenly the metal door opened and Jack and Jumba quickly placed their hands over their heads. However when Jack saw Hamsterviel walked into the room, he immediately dropped them, kneeled down and started patting the hamster

'Aw you're so adorable. A little chubby but still cute. You little AAAHHHHH!!' Jack screamed as Hamsterviel started crushing Jacks hand

'Who you calling chubby!! At least I'm not a skinny wimp like you!!' Hamsterviel accused. He then looked at the Arc reactor 'so this is what you've been working on huh. A little different from the Jericho missile I asked for'

'He cannot work without proper energy. He had no choice' Jumba interrupted. Hamsterviel turned to him angrily

'And when did I say you could speak? Sarge put that creature on his knees!' Hamsterviel ordered

'Aye-aye sir!' Sarge saluted and kicked Jumba in the left knee. Jumba fell to his feet and then felt the cold end of a Shotgun next to his head

'You've been helping him disobey me. I should've got rid of you the second you saved his life, you're use had gone by then, but I decided to be merciful and let you live, and this is how you repay me?! You alien scum. Sarge kill him!' Hamsterveil ordered as Sarge was about to pull the trigger

'WAIT!!' Jack called out. Sarge stopped himself form firing and looked at Jack as did Hamsterviel

'Please…I need him to build your Jericho. I beg of you let him live!' Jack pleaded

Hamsterviel considered this for a moment. He then waved his hand at Sarge to tell him to release Jumba whch he did. He then walked up to Jack

'If my missile is not done in a month. I will make you watch him die a slow and painful death. His life is in your hands now' Hamsterviel then walked out the room followed by the reds, leaving the two alone…

Neither spoke at first until Jumba said 'So…what now?'

Jack stayed silent, until he got up and grabbed the diagrams of the robotic suit

'Let's make our suit….'

**Will Jack and Jumba make the suit in time and save themselves. Find out next chapter**


	4. Escaping

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter already done. Enjoy!

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack pounded with his hammer on the hot metal molding it into a shape. After several hours of pounding it he then picked it up with a pair of tongues and sunk it into coldwater. Steam poured out as the hot and cold clashed

Jumba meanwhile worked on the circuitries inside the suit as he connected bolts and wires together. Jack took out the metal and placed it onto the table to show

'Is that…the face plate?' Jumba asked

'Well it ain't the crotch protector Jumba' Jack laughed

Jack and Jumba spent the whole month on that suit, smashing it into shape and fixing the wiring so it would work to their movements

After weeks of hard labour it was done. It was tall and large and shined bright silver. Every part was heavily reinforced and weapons were placed all over it

'Well…it's done Jumba. We've made the suit' Jack stated proudly

'We have, and now we can escape. However those guards might get suspicious while we put it on' Jumba warned

'Oh don't worry about the guards Jumba. I've taken care of that' Jack told him

**Meanwhile…..**

Hamsterviel looked into Jack and Jumba prison via the security camera installed. He could see Jumba working on something in the corner, but Jack was no where to be seen

'Where has Spicer boy gone?' Hamsterviel asked Sarge

'He was…he was there a minute ago sir, and we haven't done anything with him lately sir' Sarge explained

'Send to men to go check on them' Hamsterveil ordered

'Yes sir! Private Lenny and Carl!' Sarge called out to a yellow skinned and black skinned soldiers 'you two go check on them'

'Oh yea I like how you send the black guy to the dangerous situation' Carl groaned

'Yea and the yellow guy' Lenny added

**5 minutes later…**

Lenny and Carl made it to Jack and Jumba prison cell and opened the small opening at the top

'Hey you two. What the heck are you doing in there? Hamsterviel's worried you're not making our Jericho' Lenny called out into the prison

'They're here! What should I say?' Jumba asked as he fitted the armour onto Jack in the corner

'I don't know. Anything!' Jack replied

'We are…..making love…' Jumba lied. Thankfully

'…….Oh O.k. then. Sorry to bother you lovebirds' Lenny replied. He cosed the opening and he and Lenny started to walk off

'Hey wait a minute Lenny. There's something not right about what he just said' Carl pondered

'Yea….' Lenny agreed pondering as well. He then looked up gasping

'Make love hour doesn't happen till 9:00! They were lying!' Lenny gasped. Both he and Carl then ran back to the door and tried opening it forcefully

'Shit! They figured out we were lying!' Jumba cursed

'I'm actually glad they did. Don't worry they won't get far' Jack responded

'It's nearly open!' Lenny said pushing open the big metal door. The door then gave way and opened

'It's open! Now lets..'

BANG

Lenny and Carl didn't know what hit them. Earlier on Jack had set up a bomb between the door and the wall, and was triggered by the two opening the door. The two were blown to pieces, dead

'Why did it have to be those two? They died before realising their love for each other' Jumba cried

'Never mind that Jumba! Initialise the power sequence!' Jack ordered. Jumba then reached for a laptop on the desk and pressed a few buttons

A tool bar then showed up on the screen, and it slowly filled up with a percentage written inside it

'O.k. now we wait till the bar has hit 100%. Let's just hope we have enough time' Jack hoped

**Meanwhile….**

Hamsterviel saw through the camera Lenny and Carl being blown

'They been killed! Sarge! Send your snivelling men and kill Jack and his fat alien friend!' Hamsterveil ordered

'Sir! Alright men imagine these two are Blues. It'll be much easier to kill them! CHARGE!!' Sarge roared charging towards the cell#

'Man I hate it when Sarge gets all pumped up. He's practically insane!' Grif grumbled

'Speak for yourself. I find him quite erotic when he's all excited' Donut responded

'Stay away from him Donut!' Simmons growled

**Meanwhile…..**

Jack and Jumba could here the sound of soldiers footstep running straight towards them, but the tool bar was only at 50%

'We're not gonna make it….we're gonna need more time' Jumba realised. He then ran away from Jack, picked up Carls gun from his dead hands, and charged towards the Reds, firing his gun into the roof

'JUMBA WAIT!!' Jack shouted, but no one answered….

**Meanwhile…..**

The Reds ran at full speed towards the cell, intent on killing

'KILL THEM!!' the Reds shouted in unison as they ran.

Suddenly the Reds could be seen running in the opposite direction as a almost insane Jumba fired at them

'RUN AWAY!!' they shouted in unison again. They turend a corner and went out of Jumba's sight

'Get back here you red cowards!' Jumba mocked as he chased the Reds. He turned the corner, and his chasing stopped…..

More than 20 red soldiers pointed their guns at Jumba. Hamsterviel stood at the front with a sadistic smile

'Auf Wiedersehen, Jumba…'

The Reds fired their guns……

**Meanwhile…..**

As Hamsterviel took care of Jumba. The four Reds ran back towards the cell to take care of Jack. Suddenly while running their the lights suddenly dimmed, until they completely turned off

'Aw man why did their have to be a short fuse?' Grif grumbled. The reds got to the cell and looked in, but the darkness hide everything in the room

'There's nothing here Sarge!' Donut whined

'Wrong Red'

SMASH

Donut was sent flying as from his right a huge metal man appeared. With one hit he had practically sent him into the air! Knocking him out

'HOLY SHIT!!' Simmons screamed

'Payback's a bitch!' Jack roared as he charged at the Reds, much slower thanks to the suit

'Fire!' Sarge oredred as he, Simmons and Grif and took out their weapons and fired an onlsught of bullets at him. No bullet however even phased Jack as the metal proved too hard to break

'That's not gonna work!' Jack said as he kept on moving towards the Reds. The Reds an back as they continued firing

'Everyone through the doors….except Grif..' Sarge ordered as they reached some metal door and went through, locking it as well. However they left Grif on the oher side

'You cock bites let me out!' Grif pleaded. He then turned round and saw….

'Oh shit'

Meanwhile on the other side the rest of the Reds took a breather

'What the hell was Jack wearing? Was that what he's been working on all this time?' Simmons asked astounded

'Who knows. All I know is I want one myself' Sarge added

Suddenly the metal doors were blown open with great force as Grif went through it. Jackthen appeared walking in

'Oh Come on!' Simmons whined as he was hit straight in the face by Jack, knocking him out

'That's it Playboy. Let's see you take a close range hit!' Sarge yelled as he got up close to Jacks suit and aimed at his chest

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Jack warned

'Shut it and die' Sarge then fired his gun, only to have the bullet rebound and hit him in the shoulder

'Told ya' Jack then walked off. He eventually got to the entrance and saw Jumba, lying across a pile of bags, bleeding heavily but still alive

'Jumba!' Jack called out worried as he walked over to him

'Jack watch out!' Jumba said weakly pointing to Jack's right.

Jack turned in the nick of time to dodge an incoming missile aimed straight at him. He saw that Hamsterveil holding a rocket launcher in hands

'Ha! I beat your armour can't protect you from that' Hamsterveil mocked

'True, but at least I have armour' Jack retorted. He then lifted his right arm and from it fired a missile of his own. The missile hit the wall over Hamsterveils head and caused it to lansdlide

'Oh…crap..' Hamsterveil said as he was crushed by a heap of rocks

Jack walked over to Jmba, and opened his mask, showing his face

'Come on Jumba we're getting out of here' Jack told him

'Jack…no…this is…the end for me…' Jumba said weakly

'Don't say that! What about your amily waiting at home!?' Jack asked

'My family….is dead Jack…and in a minute…I'll be seeing them all again…..Jack…before you go..I have one bi of advise……Do not….waste your life…..Good bye my good friend…' Jumba then closed his eyes, and the sound of breathing left. He was dead

Despite not knowing him that long. Jack quickly succumbed to tears. He bit his lips in fustration and poured down tears like rain. If he'd been a bit faster, worked a little harder on making this suit. He could've saved him, but as it was common fact to Jack now, all he was good at was killing people…..

Jack decided, long ago, that was not somehing he wanted to be anymore. He got up and put back on his mask and walked to the entrance

When he got outside, he reached the area where all his weapons the terrorist had took was being held

Jack, disgusted by the sight. Sent fire from his arms straiht onto the weapons. They instantly blew aart creating explosions to go off everywhere

Terrorist soldiers tried to fight off Jack. They stationed themselves around him and fired hundreds of shots at Jack, but nothing they did had any effect on the rampaging Jack

As the whole area began to engulf itself in its' fie. Jack realised now was the best tiem to get out

'Nearly done. Let's hope these work' Jack said as he turned on a jet pack. He flew straight into the air as the whole area under him engulfed into a huge explosion. Jack had narrowly missed it

'I did it. I've escaped, destroyed the terrorist, and destroyed the weapons they stole from me. Things are finally lokingg up' Jack said happily

Suddenly he noticed that the Jet pack began to slow down, until it finally stopped, and Jack had only one place to go while in the middle of the air

'Oh son of a bi..'

BOOM

Jack landed hard onto the sand. The lower half of his body was trapped in the sand, and his suit was blown apart

'Well…I guess you can't have it all perfect'

**Hooray Jack escaped, but what will happen now? Stay tuned to find out**


	5. Back at home

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but I was on holiday. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack walked for what felt like days in the hot and dry deserts of Afghanistan. He had covered his head with his jacket to protect it from sun burn, but first and fatigue plagued much more on him

'This...is…bullcrap..' Jack panted as he walked dazedly across the desert. After hours of endless walking he fell to his knees. Jack breathed in deep and wiped the sweat off his forehead. After a minute he looked up into the air like there was someone there

'Oh lord….I know I don't go to church and the business I'm in isn't exactly one you may like, but if you could somehow get me back home. Not only would I donate all my money to Charity, but I would become a monk, never have sex again, and serve you for the rest of my life! Just please….get me out of here!!' Jack cried out begging

As if on cue a black army Helicopter swooped in over Jack. Jack got up in shock as the Helicopter stopped near where he was and lowered itself onto the ground. They had spotted Jack

Jack looked up at the sky and showed his left hand, which had his first and scond fingers crossed

'I had my fingers crossed. Screw you god!' Jack laughed maniacally as he ran to the Helicopter, laughing all the way

When Jack got close to the Helicopter a man with a helmet on ran towards him. The figure threw off the mask revealing it to be Sokka! His eyes were red and tearful and his face was smiling deeply

When the two got close they stopped and looked at each other with true happiness. Neither said a word at first until Sokka said tearfully

'Next time...you ride with me' Sokka then hug Jack deeply who hugged him in return

'I've missed you so much Sokka in a totally non-Yaoi way. I love you platonically!!' Jack cried

**2 days later…**

When Rika Nonaka heard that Jack had been found after being missing for three months, she cried in joy and relief that Jack was o.k. Though she would always say it was because she still had her job

Rika waited patiently outside the aircraft which had brought Jack home. Fear of how injured he may be engulfed her

As the large back door of the plane opened Rika saw Jack, whose left arm was bandaged and with several plasters on his face, walking slowly with the help of Sokka

Jack slowly walked to Rika. Rika tried her best to hide her tears of joy, and she did a better job than Sokka did

'Welcome back, Mr Spicer' Rika greeted, trying to sound emotionless

'Good to be back Miss Nonaka. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?' Jack replied happily

'Tears of relief. I'm relieved I've still got a job. I hat job hunting'

'Yea well vacations over. Let's go' Jack grunted as he walked to the limousine waiting. He got in as did Rika

'Where to sir?' the driver asked

'To the hospital' Rika answered but Jack quickly retorted 'No'

'No? Jack you need to go to the hospital!' Rika told him

'No I don't. I've been in captivity for three months Rika and now I'm back there are two things I wan. One is a cheese burger. The other…' Jack stopped as Rika looked at him annoyed

'If you think that I'll have sex with you just because you've been kidnapped for three months then you're way wrong' Rika said sternly

'I didn't mean that. I want you to call for a press conference now, but first the cheeseburger…'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Hundreds of news reporters were at the conference hall waiting eagerly for Jack Spicer to arrive. The it was short notice had little effect

Outside the entrance Jack's limousine drove up and stopped. The back door opened and out came Jack Spicer. The crowd immediately start clapping and cheering as their billionaire hero had returned

As Jack walked up Robotnik pushes through the crowds and upon closeness grabs Jack into a hug

'Well look who happened to show. I'm so happy to see you again son' Robotnik said happily hugging Jack

'Gerald…can't breath..' Jack panted suffocation. Robotnik released his grip and Jack breathed in

'Look at you. Why didn't you go to the hospital?' Robotnik asked

'You sound like Rika. Now come on old man let's get inside' Jack ordered. One of Jacks bodyguards walked up with a Burger King bag. Jack plucked his hand in and took out a burger

'Hey did you get me one?' Robotnik asked hungrily

'I figured you'd be so worried about me Gerald you would cut down on fatty food' Jack explained

'Actually I ate more. I tend to stuff myself when worried' Robotnik laughed

'Well now I'm back you're going on a diet again' Jack then walked through the entrance and headed down the path towards the big room where the conference was to be held

As he steeped into the room Jack was immediately swarmed by news reporters asking for statements about his ordeal and all around him camera's flashed from photographers

As Jack moved to the front of the crowd and up onto the stage with Robotnik, Rika stayed at the back to get a good view of Jack's speech. It was then that a man with short, spiky black hair with glasses and a smiling face walked over to her. He wore a blue uniform to signify he was some kind of specialist

'Excuse me Miss Nonaka I am a representative of a government division. Could I speak with you for a moment' the man asked politely

'Sure. But first you should know we've already been questioned by the CIA, FBI and twelve other divisions and they had no problems or suspicions after' Rika told him

'Oh we're quite different from them Miss Nonaka. My name is Maes Hughes and the organisation I work with deals with America's more 'unique' problems. I would like to speak with Mr Spicer on how he actually escaped the Red terrorist. Such a thing is not considered easy' Maes explained

'I see. I'll set up a date for you to talk to him then Mr Hughes' Rika replied

'Why thank you, but please just Hughes. And now…' Suddenly Maes reaches into his pocket and takes out pictures a very young gool

'How would you like to see pictures of my daughter Elicia? Isn't she adorable' Maes asked happily while Rika looked disturbed

Meanwhile at the front Jack was at the stage just finishing off the burger. He wiped his mouth to get off the crumbs and then sighed deeply

'I never got the chance to say goodbye to my father. I've I had, I would've asked him how he felt about making weapons. Was he ever conflicted about it or did he ever have doubts, or was he the man we all thought he was….' Jack stopped for a minute. Preparing to say the more disturbing part

'I saw young Americans die at the hands of the weapons I created. Weapons which were supposed to help them through the fighting, and ultimately bring them back home safe. I realised then that I was part of a system which is comfortable with zero accountability' Jack stopped as one reporter lifted his arm up to ask a question

'Mr Spicer, just what happened there?'

'I had my eyes open for the first time. I realised that I have some much better to offer this country than just making things blow up, and that is why…..I am shutting down the weapons manufacture immediately' Jack pronounced

It didn't take one second for all the reporters in the room to start shouting question after question, all hyped over the shocking news

Robotnik quickly went over to Jack and patted him like he was someone in dire help. He helped Jack off the stage who immediately walked out, ignoring all the reporters

'What I think we can take from this session that is important, is that Jack's back!' Robotnik said like he was trying to save something

Rika watched Jack as he left with open shock and horror. From behind her Sokka appeared equally shock

'He may be back in the flesh Rika, but he's not the Jack Spicer I used to know…'

**What has Jack got in store next. Find out next chapter**


	6. New plan

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 6 up. Enjoy

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Robotnik walked through the main factory of Spicer Enterprises. He got to a huge building a walked inside. This building was very important as it held the Arc reactor. The machine that gave the whole factory power

When he walked in he immediately saw that Jack was in there. He stood staring at the Reactor in deep thought. The Arc Reactor looked exactly like the small one in Jack's chest. However this one happened to be the more than a thousand times bigger

Robotnik sighed 'Well…that went well' referring to the conference

'I guess I painted a target on the back of my head didn't I?' Jack admitted

'You're head? What about my head Jack?...Jack, we're weapon makers. It's our job to make weapons to help those soldiers' Robotnik explained

'You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen what I did. I can't go on making weapons if they're being perverted like that' Jack spat

'Well what do you wanna do instead? Make drugs so all those hippies can get high while ranting about peace?'

'Very funny….I want to take another look into Arc Reactor technology' Jack pronounced

Robotnik laughed 'Jack my boy you can't be serious can you? That was a publicity stunt. We made that to keep those Environmentalists of our backs. There's no profit in it!'

'Is that true?' Jack whispered

'Yea Jack there hasn't been a breakthrough in for over 30 years. Or has there?' Robotnik said slyly looking at Jack's chest. Jack noticed this and groaned in annoyance

'All Gerald who told you? Was it Rika? Because she promised she wouldn't say'

'Show me it Jack. I want to see it'

Jack sighed 'It was Sokka I can tell' Jack unbuttoned his shirt revealing the small reactor embedded into his chest

Robotnik's initial reaction was shock as he let out a small gasp. He quickly snapped out of it and buttoned the shirt to hide it

'Jack listen to me. We're a team. Together we can do anything. Because of this new decision we're gonna take a lot of heat. So I need you to lay low while I deal with things. O.k.'

'I..I suppose….'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Rika walked down the stairs into Jack's basement workshop where she saw Jack lying on a small bed

'Jack? You called is there something wrong?' Rika asked. She stopped and gasped as she saw that Jack was lying there with the Arc reactor out of his chest

'Good you're here Rika. I need your help with this' Jack told her. He saw that Rika was pointing fearfully at the Arc

'That device…that's keeping you alive?' Rika asked

'It was, but now I'm upgrading' Jack explained as he picked up a similar Arc reactor, however this one was three times bigger

'I was about to put it in but I kinda hit a snag. A wire got stuck inside so I need you to pull it out' Jack explained

'Wh..wh..WHAT!? I can't do that! I'm not qualified for such a job!' Rika pleaded

'You'll be fine Rika. I trust you more than anyone. Don't worry it's just like Operation the board game' Jack comforted

'But Jack I suck at game!'

'Oh…well you're etter than nothing. Now reach in and grab the little wire stuck inside' Jack ordered. Rika was obviously reluctant at first, but decided she had to

Rika slowly lifted her hand and lowered it down the hole in Jack's chest which had metal surrounding it. She felt around and found the wire, but that's not the only thing she felt…

'Oh my god there's puss!' Rika cried nearly sick

'It's not puss Rika it's plasmic discharge from the Arc Reactor. Now gently pull the wire out and don't let it touch the siAHH!!' Jack screamed as the sound of an electric shock was head from inside

'What happened!?'

'Y..you just touched the side. Like I told you not to. That's why I said it was like Operation' Jack told her

'Yea well I suck at that. I have no balance' Rika grunted

'Whatever. Now whatever you do don't let pull out the magne..' Jack stopped as Rika pulled out the small magnet by accident. Jack's whole body started to sweat he seemed to be in pain

'What's happening Jack?'

'You just pulled out the magnet, so I'm going into a Cardiac arrest' Jack said plainly

'WHAT! You said this was safe you bastard!' Rika cursed in fear

'You were the one who pulled out the magnet. Don't worry just put the new Arc Reactor in quickly' Rika then took the Arc reactor and placed into his chest

'O.k. you gotta make sure it's conneYEEOWW there we go' Jack sighed as he seemed to recover

Rika seemed out of breath and almost in tears 'Don't ever…ask me to do that…again!'

'But Rika. You're all I've got. It wasn't that bad. It's the closest we've ever had to sex….'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

At the military base near Jack's mansion Sokka was speaking to a group of Pilots in training

'People compare flying a plane to many things. Some more relevant than others. But from my experience as a pilot. There is only one thing you can compare flying to. And that's….A BOOMERANG!!' Sokka stated taking out a blue boomerang. All of the trainees were freaked out by this

'Both Plane and Boomerang need the strong powr of a hand or engine to take off, but once in the air, you are free to the winds. Nothing controls you. That is why the two are similar' Sokka explained. Though no one was sure if it was either helpful or safe

'The Boomerang again Sokka' Jack said as he waked over to the group. Jack turned to the trainees and smiled

'Believe me guys. Sokka compares everything to Boomerang's. He once said to me Boomerang's and sex was the same' Jack laughed as did all the trainees while Sokka looked pissed

'Give us two five minutes will ya guys' Sokka said to the trainees who walked off leaving them alone

'Well well Jack. What brings you here?' Sokka asked

'Sokka I need you to keep this secret. Currently I'm working on something. Something big. Probably the biggest thing I've done' Jack explained

'Really? Well that's good to hear. Ever since that publicity stunt you're aren't the most popular name around here anymore' Sokka admitted

'Um..it's not for the army Sokka. I need you to listen to me' Jack said but Sokka raised his hand

'No Jack. You need to get your priorities straight. And time to get your mind right. It's was nice seeing ya Jack' Sokka grunted as he too walked off

'Yea….nice seeing you too Sokka'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Back at the mansion Jack walked into his lounge and went to his computer

'Aelita are you up?' Jack called out

'I'm a computer program Jack I don't sleep' Aelita responded all through the room

'Good point. Aelita I need you to create a new folder. I'm working on a new project' Jack explained

'Certainly Jack. Shall this be in your work folders?' Aelita asked

'No this is a private project separate from work. I want you to place it in my personal folder' Jack ordered

'Very well. What would you like the folder to be called?'

Jack smiled 'Call it Iron Man…'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Deep in the desert of Afghanistan Red terrorist dig in the sand around where Jack had destroyed his original suit

'No Girf you're digging's all wrong! I swear you can't do anything right!' Sarge chastised Grif who shovelled the earth

'If you're so good Sarge you dig!' Grif retorted

'A high ranking soldier like me dig. Kids today have no respect' Sarge sighed

'GUY'S LOOK!!' Donut shouted to them. Donut bent down and picked up a piece of metal. As he raised it showed that it was in actual fact the metal face plate

'Jumping jehovahat Donut you've done something useful! HAMSTERVIEL SIR!!' Sarge shouted to the Hamster not far away

Hamsterviel turned to them. Upon close expection it showed that a big chunk of his fur had been burnt off and scarred. His anger of it was evident

Donut ran over to him and handed it to Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel stared at the mask with both hatred and interest

'Jack Spicer. I want your weapon….'

**What is Jack planning? Find out next chapter**


	7. Building the Suit

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and the building of the suit. Enjoy

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack worked intensely on what looked like a metal leg. He dabbed parts of the leg with a soldering iron which caused it to spark at times

A Jackbot, Jack's robotic assistant hovered over

'Excuse me sir. Would you like assistants?' the Jackbot asked in a robotic voice

'Hell no! Not after last time!' Jack spat

**Flashback two years ago…**

Jack looked shocked as half his mansion was on fire. Jack turned to the Jackbot and growled

'I only told you to burn the cocaine. NOT THE HOUSE!!...'

**End Flashback**

'Miss Nonaka says it was karma for you taking drugs' Jackbot replied. Jack then hit it in the head

'Whatever! If you wanna help set up a camera for recording. I'm about to test this big boy out!' Jack grinned holding the robotic leg

**5 minutes later….**

The Jackbot had set up a small, square area with a camera watching it all. Jack stood in the middle with two exactly similar robot leg on each of Jacks leg

'O.k. test no.1. Jackbot be prepared with fire safety, but only if I'm on fire' Jack ordered to a Jackbot with a fire hose

'O.k. I'll just try this with 10% power' Jack stated getting into stance. He had two levers in his hands which would turn on the thrusters

'O.k. 3, 2, 1…' Jack pressed the buttons. In a flash Jack flipped through the air and landed straight into the wall. He fell down and hit the ground hard

'Ow…..' Jack groaned. The fire Jackbot went over and doused him

'I said….if on fire…you piece of junk…'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Rika walked into the room wit a coffee and a parcel. She saw Jack was working on something attached to his arm. It covered the whole arm and on the palm was a large circular shaped device

'Jack? I thought you said you'd done making weapons?' Rika stated

'This isn't a weapon Rika. This is a Rocket embedded into the metal arm. It's used for flying so it's harmless' Jack explained. He lifted his arm holding the machine and aimed it forward. He pressed a button on the side and suddenly the hole on the end almost blew up! Jack fell back at the power of it

'That…wasn't supposed to happen. Anyway Rika what did you come down for?' Jack asked getting up

'Gerald's upstairs, back from the meeting in New York he wants to speak to you' Rika explained

'Great. I can pretty much guess what he'll say' Jack groaned 'Give me a minute Rika. I'll be up'

'Yes Mr Spicer' Rika said before turning around and leaving the room. As Jack took off the machine on his arm he noticed the parcel left for him. He opened it up and found a glass case. Inside the case was none other than the old Arc Reactor Jack had used before. It was held in the centre with writing around it. It read **'Prove that Jack has a heart'**

Jack smiled. Guess he might as well keep it. He put the case on the table and walked upstairs

The first thing he saw and heard was Robotnik playing on the piano. He raised he head at Jack but said nothing and kept on playing. Jack looked to his right and saw he had brought Pizza

Jack sighed 'It went pretty bad then'

'Just because I brought back pizza from New York doesn't mean it went bad' Robotnik grunted finishing the song he played

'Yea sure' Jack laughed slightly. He opened up the pizza box and took out a slice 'So what happened?'

'Well, the board are filing an injunction, meaning they want to lock you out. They feel your new business plans are not in the company's best interest' Robotnik explained sitting down and taking a slice himself

'I'm being responsible, and that's not in the company's best interest? Pathetic' Jack spat disgusted. He got up and started to walk back to the basement but Robotnik grabbed his shoulder

'Jack I'm trying my best to turn this all around but you've gotta give me something to work with. How about letting the boys at the lab look at your little Arc reactor? You wanted that to be our new business so let us have a look' Robotnik suggested tapping the arc on Jack's chest

'Oh no this stays with me' Jack proclaimed

'Fine but this stays with me' Robotnik swiped the pizza box as if to say it was all his

'Whatever' Jack grunted walking away and back down to his basement. Robotnik sat next to Rika and sighed

'That boy is a pain in the ass' Robotnik sighed

'He's just torn up Gerald give him some time. On the bright side you've got all the pizza to yourself' Rika noted

'Good point…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Back in Afghanistan the Reds had taken every piece of Jack's old suit and were working on reassembling it. They placed the bits all over the floor trying to figure it out like a jigsaw

'No you idiots. That bit goes there' Sarge growled

'Are you retarded? That is obviously a hand' Grif retorted

'You're both wrong that's a leg….no offence Sarge' Simmons muttered

'I'm pretty sure that's the penis guys' Donut insisted

'Donut why would he make a penis part on the suit?' Simmons asked

'I would guys' Donut replied

'Yea I'm pretty sure you would' Sarge grunted

Hamsterviel who had been watching the whole time smacked his head in annoyance

'I should've joined the Blues….'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack spent weeks on the suit. From designing the legs so he could walk right to his arms so they would fire the rockets properly. Jack made sure every part of the suit was top notch. Thankfully I didn't take as long as the last suit since he had much better equipment, though there was no greater resource than his own mind

Jack currently wore the suit itself. It covered his whole body and made him look bigger. It was dark grey since it had yet to be painted

'Aelita have you downloaded yourself into the suit?' Jack asked out loud

'Yes Jack. I will be here at all times now for your commands' Aelita, the computer from his house said from inside the suit

'Good. Now we're gonna try this at 50% thrust capacity. We don't want to overdo it yet' Jack turned to the Jackbots behind him

'You guys be on stand by for when we return, but if you spray me again and I'm not on fire you'll be sold to charity!' Jack threatened. He bent his legs and aimed his palms at the ground, about to take off

'O.k. Aelita let's do this. 3, 2, 1 BLAST OFF!' Jack felt the engines in the arms and legs practically go on fire when they started. In less than a second he was off the ground and flying at huge speeds towards the sky

Jack was caught off by the sheer speed. He slowly raised his arms up and used the engines to slow him down. He eventually stopped and he found himself absolutely still, miles into the air

The feelings Jack had when looking down on the earth was in his opinion the greatest he'd eve felt! Seeing the earth from this height was unlike anything he felt before, a feeling of seeing all and watching all the life surrounding him. This must be what gods felt like

Jack aimed his legs to the sky and he found himself rocketing down to the ground. After a moment of difficulty he changed the direction he was going and found he was instead going across through the city. Jack carefully dodged the skyscrapers he flew by and looked down on the earth and saw all the people walking by or in their cars. A lot noticing him flying by

Jack decided to do something reckless and started heading up towards the sky. He flew high into the air and was soon miles over the ground

'Jack do not go too far up or else you'll freeze the suit!' Aelita warned

'Relax Aelita this suit can take a little frost' Jack laughed carelessly. The thrill of flying had clouded his judgement

Aelitas' prediction proved to be true indeed. Slowly the suit being to freeze. First the shoulders and hips froze, but soon it reached the hands and feet, and then the engines….

Jack, despite being captivated by flying, quickly noticed that the engines had stop working. He looked and saw that they had frozen! Without the engines to power his flying. He had one place to go…

'CRRAAAPPPP!!!' Jack screamed as he pummelled to the earth. He tried desperately to turn the engines on but they were too frozen to work

'Aelita! Turn on the back up engines now!' Jack screamed

'Yes Jack, and don't say I didn't tell you so' Aelita giggled. Suddenly Jakc's back lit up as rockets appeared and turned on

Jack tried to control the rockets, but these were a lot more difficult to control. He groggily flew back to his mansion, where he crashed hard into it

The Jackbots quickly went to his landing. They found Jack in a crater, his armour frozen and broke, but he had done it! He had made the suit

'Man this is great! Nothing can ruin thi..' Jack stopped as he noticed the Jackbot standing above him

'Turning on Fire Extinguisher!' the Jackbot stated…

**Now Jack has the Suit working. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out**


	8. Betrayal

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy! Now onto comments!

Luckygirl7979: I'd say this a 1000 times. GOOD LUCK!

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack held a bag filled with ice to his throbbing head. He may have survived the first tryout of the new suit, but he didn't go unscathed. His head was in pain and he had bruises on his arms and legs which he too covered with ice

Jack sat next to his computer which was doing check ups and repairs on the suit. While waiting he turned on the T.V. which was showing a male news reporter standing behind a busy building

'_Kent Brockman here at the annual Jack Spicer Air Force family relief fund. Hundreds of distinguished guest come here every year, however this years sees the first time Jack Spicer will not make an appearance. Since the controversial decision he made Jack has not made a public appearance. Experts say it is due to post traumatic stress……_' Kent said on T.V. Jack was annoyed by the assumptions people were making about his condition. That was when a thought came to mind….

'Aelita, will you be able to finish the improvements I asked for without my help?' Jack asked

'Of course Jack. Why going out?' Aelita asked

Jack grinned 'I think it's time Jack Spicer made his return to the limelight. I'll change quickly and head straight there' Jack stated jumping off his chair

'Before you go Jack. What colours do you want the suit to be?' Aelita asked. Jack hadn't really thought about that. He said the two colours that came to mind first

'Red and Yellow….'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack drove to the party in but one of his most modern cars. He saw the faces of the guests as he got out of the car and smiled. That feeling never got old

He was immediately swarmed by news hounds flashing pictures and wanting statements. Jack, with the help of bodyguards, cut through the crowd and headed towards the main hall

On the way he saw Robotnik talking to a newsman. Robotnik turned towards the growing noise of chatter and gasped when he saw Jack

'Hey Gerald. Didn't think I'd have to gate crash my own party' Jack joked

Robotnik sighed 'I swear boy you always manage to catch me off guard. Now take it easy in there. You'll still recovering you know' Robotnik warned

'Yea yea mum I will. A few Martinis and a couple of dances. That'll be it I swear' Jack said walking off again

As he kept on walking he came toward a group of hot women surrounding a boy in black clothes, who had long blonde hair and a Coca Cola can in hand

'Hey Nukid! I hope you give those hot women the real British experience you keep talking about!' Jack laughed

'What?' Nukid said seeing who it was. Jack however walked off before he could spak to him

'That guy never changes' Jack sighed walking away finally into the hall **(LOL cameo)**

Jack walked into to find a huge but still busy hall as many pairs danced while music played in the background. To the left was a bar and that was Jack's first target

'Martini my good man' Jack ordered. The waiter went off to fix it. While he waited Maes Hughes suddenly appeared next to him. He got Jack's attention and smiled

'Hi there Mr Spicer. I hope your secretary spoke of me. I'm Maes Hughes and I speak for I speak for a certain government department. We need an interview with you right away about certain matters' Maes explained

'Hmm yea Rika did mention you. Where is she in here maybe she could….' Jack completely stopped talking when he saw Rika at the other end of the hall

She was wearing a dark blue dress that made her practically shine. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and it waved back and forth. Jack had never seen her so beautiful, and something went right up

'So Mr Spicer would an interview be okay. How about next Thursday noon?' Maes asked

'You know what, that would be fine. I'll just go sort it out with my secretary' Jack lied. He just wanted to be near her. He walked off as Maes took out some photos

'Excellent! Now how about looking at photos of my little angel Elicia? Isn't she pre..' Maes noticed that Jack had left. He slowly went for his gun and aimed it at Jack's unsuspecting head

Two men jumped on Maes and stopped him from shooting

'No sir! You can't shoot everyone who doesn't look at your pictures!'

Jack walked straight to Rika. When he stood right behind her he tapped her shoulder. Rika turned and immediately gasped at the sight of her boss

'Jack! What are you doing here?' Rika asked shocked

'Umm it's my party Rika. Anyway where did you get that stunning dress?' Jack asked mesmerized by it

'Oh it was your birthday present to me before you got kidnapped. Thank you again mr Spicer' Rika thanked

'Oh well my excellent taste for clothes is still here!' Jack laughed. Rika giggled, and Jack could no longer resist

'Do you wanna dance?' Jack offered. Rika seemed caught off guard by this

'You and me dance?! No Jack I don't think…' Rika was cut off by Jack grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Rika sighed and grabbed Jack's other hand. They started to dance slowly, making little mistakes once or twice, but quickly there movements became like a working clock. Working perfectly with the other

'Gotta say Jack you're good on the dance floor' Rika noted

'Thanks, but you're way better than me. Did you take lessons?' Jack asked

'Yep, didn't enjoy it though. I had to wear a tutu!'

'So did I' Jack grumbled. Simultaneously the two began laughing happily at the joke Jack had made. Despite being true…

It soon came apparent to the two that a lot of the guests were watching the two dance. Jack was used to the attention, but he could tell Rika wasn't

'Do you want some fresh air?' Rika almost pleaded. Jack nodded and they both ran out the back door onto a balcony

Rika walked over to the balcony and looked out. She looked deep in thought but Jck went to her anyway

'Don't worry about the attention you get Rika. I get worse than that and you get used to it!' Jack comforted, without success

'Jack….I'm not like you okay? You can make an idiot of yourself in front of everyone because despite that people will respect you. Me on the other hand it's different' Rika told him

'Oh come on how's it different?' Jack groaned, now standing right next to her

'I'm your secretary. I'm practically your housewife already with the jobs you make me do'

'As if! I can totally look after myself!'

'What's your social security number?' Rika asked

'…………………Point taken, but I still don't see why you're bothered by all that!' Jack said

'If people see me doing things…..like that….with you….they'll think I'm just trying to get your money!' Rika revealed. Jack sighed

'Who cares what other think Rika! I know you're not doing that! Don't listen to those assholes' Jack comforted. Rika smiled at him

'Thank you Jack. That means a lot to me' Rika thanked. Without the two realising they began to lean in closer to each other. They got closer and closer with each second. Before they knew what they were doing their lips were almost touching.

Riak jumped back from the near kiss and panted 'I'd like a drink please! Martini!'

'Sure! Two Martini's coming up!' Jack panted equally as hard. He nearly ran out of the balcony and headed straight to the bar

'Two of your driest Martini's please!' Jack ordered. He'd forgotten about the drink he'd ordered earlier

'Well well fancy seeing you here' a familiar voice called out. Jack turned around to see Ino Yamanaka from Konoha magazine

'Hey…didn't I have sex with you?' Jack asked not remembering her

'Yes. It's me Ino remember? I'm sure you remember the sex, since it must've been heavenly' Ino explained

'Nah. I've had better' Jack shrugged. A vein appeared on Ino's head

'You know you have balls showing up here. After the latest news report' Ino spat

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh you don't know? Maybe these will explain it to ya' Ino took out three photographs and showed them to Jack

The first was the most gruesome. It showed a long street filled with the corpses of innocent civilians. By the looks of it somewhere in Afghanistan

The second was two terrorist soldiers carrying a huge crate with the logo **'Spicer Enterprises'** on it

The third and final was the picture of two missiles ready usable. They pointed to sky, waiting to cause pain and death

'Do you like what you've created? It seems your companies been double dealing under the counter. Thanks to you wanting more money innocent people are dying!' Ino proclaimed. Jack stood silently gazing at the photos. Without saying a word he ran to the front door where Robotnik was just leaving

'Gerald wait!' Jack called out stopping Robotnik from leaving

'Gerald! Someone's just told me that our companies been double dealing! Is this true Gerald?' Jack demanded

'Jack do you really think I have time for this kinda crap?' Robotnik grunted

'Tell me then! Tell me we're not selling weapons to terrorist! TELL ME!!' Jack shouted. Hoping to hear no

Gerald said nothing. He stared hard at Jack, with an anger he'd never shown. He then dropped this and smiled deviously

'Jack….who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction. You're becoming so unstable we can't trust you with this company. I'm doing this to protect you son' Gerald revealed to a shocked Jack. He walked off away from the party. Leaving Jack alone

Jack had so many horrible thoughts going through his head he felt like it would explode! Not only was his company selling weapons to terrorist, but now the man who had became like his father was betraying him!

Jack felt like he was drowning in a river. A river of guilt and pain….

**What will Jack do now he has lost Robotnik's trust? Find out next chapter**


	9. Start of a new hero!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of this fic. Enjoy

TLSoulDude: Well Stan Lee made Iron Man, and I made this parody, so it made sense

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack sat in his basement watching thoughtfully at the T.V. He was watching the news which was showing a large group of people walking through the desert. They were all carrying large amounts of equipment and all had sorrow faces on

'_Hello I'm Kent Brockman here in Afghanistan, as behind me more than a 1000 men women and children have been forced out of their towns by attacks from Terrorist. All across the country sites like this can be seen, and they are indeed, sorrowful_' Kent explained

Jack looked thoughtfully at the news report. Though no one besides Ino had accused him off it he knew he and his weapons were responsible for this. The weapons designed to stop the terrorists….was aiding them instead

'_The Terrorist have called themselves the Reds. Hell bent on destroying western world. There current hideout is believed to be in a old soviet base in the centre of the country, but with insufficient resource for the army to attack, there is little hope for the innocent civilians caught in between this_' Kent stated sorrowfully

A thought struck Jack then. His arc reactor was powerful, even a trip from here to California would be easy. And his suit was strong. In theory it sounded retarded, but what if he could go there and stop them himself?

Despite his intellect Jack was never one to over think things. He ran to the other side of the room and stepped on a small platform

'Aelita suit me up!' Jack ordered

'Yes sir. The painting of it has been completed. The suit is no 100% ready' Aelita explained. In a matter of seconds Jack was surrounded by robotic hands. Each one held a small part of the suit and in quick speed they precisely placed each bit on Jack, like a 3D jigsaw puzzle

As the robots finished Jack walked forward. He had little difficulty moving. He was more than ready to fight in this

Jack flew into the air and headed in the direction of Afghanistan. After a few minutes of flying he stopped in midair and turn around sheepishly

'Wait a minute! Afghanistan's that way isn't it?'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The sound of gunfire and explosion could be heard for miles as the Reds made their reign of terror known on yet another helpless village. Villagers screamed as they chased own by merciless Reds. The one's that submitted who captured, those who fought back, were killed on the spot

'Man this is the life. Nothing like a good invasion on helpless villagers to get your blood boiling' Sarge laughed having the time of his life

'Man Sarge does have some weird hobbies' Grif noted

'Do you think he'll notice me more if I'm meaner to the peasants?' Simmons asked

As the Reds forced the captured villagers to the end of the village, they immediately started separating the men from the women and children. As they did this one man with black hair and a black moustache, wearing a blue shirt starting screaming

'No! You can't take me away from my family! Look at my son he's crying in sadness' The man pointed to his son who wore a brown shirt, blue snow hat, and had a neutral face

'I'm not crying dad. I'm used to our town getting raided' the boy said dully. Sarge then marched over to the man and grabbed his collar

'What's your name Dirtbag?' Sarge demanded

'My name's Randy Marsh. Please you can't take me away from my son! Stan needs me!' Randy pleaded

Stan just rubbed his forehead and sighed 'Just shoot him all ready. He sends all our money on booze anyway'

'A Red is generous as he is evil' Sarge said. He then took out his pistol and aimed it at Randy's head

'Say you're prays Dirtbag!' Sarge laughed about to fire. However he and everyone else noticed a strange sound. It got closer by the second and it sounded like a rocket

'What is that noise? It's getting closer and closer!' Donut stated. It was then a shout was heard

'DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!!' Jack shouted as he crashed down onto the earth. He landed perfectly on his feet, and right next to Grif

'Oh fu…' Grif was cut off by Jack smashing his metal fist straight in Girf's face! He was sent flying into the air hitting the very top of the house beside him

'Oh crap not this again!' Simmons cursed. All of the Reds opened fire right on Jack. It was pointless however as there bullets couldn't even dent the armour on Jack

'My turn!' Jack lifted his arms and opened his palms. From where the rockets were he fired two energy blasts at the Reds. They were sent flying into the air with every shot, and Jack hit several at the helpless Reds. He then aimed them at Simmons and Donut

'Donut play dead!' Simmons ordered. The two Reds quickly fell to the floor, pretending to be dead

'Close enough' Jack mumbled. He looked around and saw that all the Reds in the village had been taken out. Except for one…..

'God dang it! Why does this happen every time I'm about to have fun? Now as long as I'm quiet I maybe able to…' Sarge suddenly felt the metal hand of Jack as he had literally punched through the concrete wall Sarge was hiding behind, and grabbed Sarge with it

'CRAP!' Sarge screamed as he was thrown through the wall and landed hard onto the ground. He slowly looked up and was surrounded by angry villagers

'I'll let you guys deal with him' Jack laughed as he soured into the air flying towards the next batch of reds. Randy Marsh smiled deviously and turned to Stan

'Stan, put the kettle on. Let's take our time with him…..'

Jack flew through the sky. He was closing in on the next village, and he was ready to take out more Reds. However

BANG

Jack was practically spun around as a huge explosion hit him on the shoulder. He spun around and around and landed hard on the ground, landing on his back this time

'What the heck?' Jack groaned as he turned to see something quiet troublesome. A Tank

The Tank aimed at Jack and fired another shot straight at him. Jack missed in the knick of time and turned to the tank

'Aelita! Fire missile on!' Jack ordered

'As you wish Jack' Aelita obeyed. A small hole in the side of his left shoulder opened, and from it flew a tiny missile. It hit the tank on it wheel but did not explode, but Jack knew what would happened and started walking away

'3, 2, 1'

KABLOOM!!

An explosion so huge it engulfed the whole Tank went off. Jack smiled sheepishly at the explosion

'Guess I made that too explosive, but hey old habits die hard…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

In an army surveillance base soldiers were examining an area of Afghanistan which was currently being blown to bits

'Did someone authorise this bombing?' A soldier with grey hair and yellow skin wearing an officer's uniform demanded

'No Officer Skinner! They were said to be human shields in that area' one soldier explained

'We've got a call from the CIA. They say the Navy, Marines and themselves are not involved in this, and they demand to know if we are' another soldier called out

Skinner sighed rubbing his forehead 'Call Sokka. He's in charge of this area, but for gods sake don't make him bring that boomerang!'

After several minutes of waiting anxiously Sokka walked into the room looking annoyed

'I'm here Skinner, and you better have a good reason why I couldn't bring my Boomerang!' Sokka spat, he loved that boomerang

'Never mind that! We gotten reports of an unidentified flying object in Afghanistan, and it's blown a whole lot of it to bits! No one's taking responsibility for it, and we need your advice' Skinner explained. Sokka looked thoughtfully at the radar which showed the strange object

Sokka eyes widened at a thought. He couldn't believe he would be so reckless, but who else but Jack could make such a strange object

'Excuse me for a moment' Sokka said. He walked over to the corner and made a call on his mobile phone…..

**Meanwhile….**

Jack flew through the air in high spirits. After all he had successfully saved the villagers

'Man who would've known being a hero felt so good?! To think I actually considered becoming an evil genius!' Jack laughed

RING RING, RING RING

'Oh crap at a time like this?! Aelita open the call' Jack ordered. Aelita opened the call 'Hello who is it?'

'_Jack it's me. We need to talk_' Sokka said on the other end. Jack however couldn't hear him because of the winds

'What? Can you say that again please?' Jack almost shouted

'_Jack you idiot it's me Sokka! What the heck is that loud noise?_' Jack asked

'Oh hey Sokka! Sorry I'm just in the shower right now. The noise is running water' Jack lied

'……_you're answering your phone in the shower?!_' Sokka repeated

'Yea! Water proof phones, new and clever invention. Anyway Sokka what do you want?'

'_We've gotten reports of an unidentified object flying in Afghanistan. It took out Red soldiers near villages, quit close to where you were captured. You better not have something to do with this!_' Sokka stated

'Hey relax man. I have no idea what this object is, and I assure you it has nothing to do with me!' Jack lied. It had everything to do with him

'_Well that's good to hear, since we've sent to planes to blow it to bits, whatever it is_' Sokka explained. Jack heard him fine, but he wished he hadn't

'Excuse me what?' Jack then looked behind him. There were two army jets right behind him. About to blow him to bits

'Why must something go wrong!…..'

**Will Jack escape? Find out next chapter**


	10. Escaping Disney icons

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack flew as fast as he could away from the two Air force Jets chased after him, thinking he was enemy technology

'Damn it get off my ass!' Jack cursed as he tried to lose the two jets. Inside the Jets the two the two pilots were hot on his tail

'This is whiplash one! We are close to target!' stated the first pilot, a duck called Donald

'This is Whiplash two on the ready! When shall we fire?' asked a talking dog called Goofy

'_Donald, Goofy! Are you receiving any kind of message from the object?'_ asked Skinner through the radio link

'Well gee Skinner that things as quiet as a mute' Goofy explained

'_Then you are authorized to shoot! Blast that thing to pieces!'_ Skinner commanded

'Aye aye sir! FIRE MISSILES!' Donald shouted. In seconds the two pilot shot two explosive missiles straight at Jack

'OH COME ON!' Jack screamed. He flew upwards to dodge the first missile, missing him only just. He then swooped downwards to dodge the second missile, but was still left with the other two, which were very close

'Aelita! Activate leg machine guns!' Jack ordered. On the thighs of his legs two machine guns appeared on each leg! They fired bullets at the missile blowing up both

'Oh he wants to use machine guns huh! Two can play at that!' Donald boasted. Suddenly Jack was now being shot at by an onslaught of machine gun bullets himself!

Jack dodge what he could, but he was hit on the leg, back and shoulder by shots. The bullets were strong, actually denting his armour!

'Crap! If I stay here I'll die! I gotta lose them!' Jack stated. He lifted his arm forward, and using the rocket engines inside, blasted himself backwards. He flew past the two surprised pilots, and by the time they had turned around, Jack was out of sight

'Dang it! We've lost him!' Goofy cried

'Skinner! We've lost it! It just disappeared from sight!' Donald explained

'_I see….very well you two head back and report what you've seen'_ Skinner ordered

**Meanwhile……**

On Skinners end of the talk Sokka attention was caught off by the ringing of his phone. He answered it

'Hi Sokka…..it's me……that object……was me' Jack gasped, sounding exhausted. Sokka almost blew up with anger

'You idiot! I don't know what kind of weapon you've sent there but you had no right to! If we blow it up it's your fault!' Sokka stated angrily

'No Sokka you don't understand! That thing is me! I'm inside it!.....'

**Meanwhile…..**

Donald and Goofy flew towards base, with Donald in front and Goofy at back

Goofy turned his eyes towards the back of Donald's jet, and gasped in horror

'This suck! How could we lose that thing!' Donald cursed

'Err Donald…'

'I mean we were so close, yet we let it slip right out our hands!'

'Donald!'

'You know if we get court marshalled for this you're getting blamed!'

'DONALD!!' Goofy screamed

'WHAT!!'

'THE THING! IT'S ON YOUR LEFT WING!!' Goofy revealed pointing to it

'What….' Donald whispered. He looked to his back left, and saw Jack, holding on to his wing for deal life. Jack waved nervously

'Um…hi'

'WAAAAHHHH!!!' Donald screamed. He spun the jet around and around in the air to shake Jack off. Jack held on for dear life, but he could no longer hold on and practically flew off!

Unable to control himself, Jack could do nothing as he collided with Goofy's right wing

'OH OH! I'VE BEEN HIT!' Goofy screamed as the broken plane started plummeting to the ground

'GOOFY NO!' Donald cried

'_Goofy! Eject from the jet! I repeat Eject!'_ Skinner almost pleaded on other end

'O.k. out here I go!' Goofy smashed the eject button, and he and his chair flew out of the cockpit into the air

Goofy reached down for the parachute lever. He tugged to open his parachute, but no matter how hard he pushed the thing wouldn't move! Goofy was miles in the air, and he had no parachute……..

Goofy screamed as he quickly fell and fell soon to become a pile of blood and gore on the ground. Goofy believed he was truly gonna die…..

That's when Jack flew from out of nowhere straight at Goofy! He grabbed the chair and pushed himself close to Goofy. With a hard punch Jack broke the trapped lever and opened up the parachute, saving Goofy

'Hey I'm gonna live! Thanks metal man!' Goofy thanked Jack

'Don't mention it! Just please don't shoot at me again!' Jack laughed before flying off into the air. He flew and flew until the point he was out of Goofy sight

Goofy smiled 'Gee what a nice fella.....'

**Meanwhile…..**

Sokka heard his phone ring again. He walked away from the cheering soldiers who were happy Goofy had survived and answered it

'_Hey Sokka! I hope I'm in your good books again'_ Jack laughed

'Thanks for saving him Jack, but what am I supposed to tell the press?!' Sokka asked

'_Sokka, you do what America does every time they're guilty of something'_ Jack explained

'You mean you want me to lie…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Rika walked down to Jacks basement, and immediately heard the sound of metal clashing

'Jack? Are you down here? I haven't heard from you in hours' Rika called out

'OW! That hurt Aelita!' Rika heard Jack scream

'Jack you must keep still! I can't remove your armour if you fidget so much!' Aelita explained. It sounded like those two were doing something, painfully

'Then don't pinch me! Getting pinched by metal claws ain't peachy!' Jack spat

Rika got to where Jack was, and instantly froze in shock. Jack stood with all his armour on, minus the helmet, and metal claws around him trying to take it all off. Jack turns around and sees Rika behind him. Jack sighs

'Admit it! This isn't the weirdest thing you've seen me do…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Of all places a Limo drove across the deserts of Afghanistan. It headed straight towards the Red camp base. As it stopped Hamsterviel walked from his tent straight to the Limo

The Limo door opened and out came Robotnik! He walked out with three guards and walked up to Hamsterviel

'So you've arrived Robotnik! Your little partner has made a fool of me, twice!' Hamsterviel spat

'That wouldn't be the case had you killed him when you caught him. Now enough talk show me he armour' Robotnik demanded

'Fine, but leave your men outside' Hamsterviel and Robotnik then walked inside the tent. The Red guards surrounded Robotnik's ten to three, seemingly overpowering them

As Robotnik walked in he immediately saw the metal suit, melted back together to it's original shape

'So this is how he escaped huh?' Robotnik said

'Yes, and now he ha perfected it. Robotnik for years you have supplied me with weapons, but I want these suits more than anything. I give to you the designs Jack used to creates this, and you give me a metal army!' Hamsterviel wagered. He sat down on a chair and drank a drink

Robotnik smiled and walked over to him. He took a small pen like object and lifted it to Hamsterviels ears

A loud screeching noise emitted from the device. Hamsterviel body literally tensed up to the point his veins were throbbing out! He could not move a muscle seemingly in pain

'Modern technology. That has always been your weakness. Don't worry this won't kill you, this is the least of your problems' Robotnik laughed, leaving the tent

As he walked out he saw his three guards, who had somehow, overpowered and defeated all the Reds. Robotnik stepped back into his Limo and made a call on his phone

'Hi it's me. Get all the scientists on the ready. We got anew project now' Robotnik stated before turning it off. He then smiled deviously

'If you think you can hog that power your suit has Jack, then your very wrong…….'

**What will happen to Jack now? Stay tuned to find out**


	11. Secrets revealed!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of this, and we're close to the end

Snake Screamer: I sent a reply about my thoughts. I hope you got it, and I must say again, it was very clever

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Rika stepped into Jack's basement with worry. Ever since she found out about what he was doing she was always worried about him, not much different

Rika turned the corner and saw Jack sitting at his laptop. He was working hard on what looked like piles of data

'Oh Rika while you're here could you go do an errand for me?' Jack asked standing up from his seat. He took out a small computer chip

'I need you to go to my office and hack into the mainframe. This here is a lock chip which will get you in. I need you to retrieve all the recent shipping of weapons' Jack explained. Rika all the while stared worryingly at him

'…And when I find this information….what then?' Rika asked

'Simple! Robotnik and the company have been dealing under the table. I'm gonna go stop them, I'm gonna find my weapons and destroy them. At least then I'll have repaired the damage I've created' Jack stated. Rika gaze never left Jack, she wasn't sure how to deal with this new Jack Spicer

'……Jack….I've stood by you for everything, but I'm not gonna help you if you're gonna do all this again!' Rika proclaimed, caring more for his safety than the weapons currently in the wrong hands

'There is nothing else Rika! There's no banquet, no celebration, no nothing! All that is left is the next mission! All that is left is for me to destroy each and every last weapon I've made!' Jack retorted, showing strength he had rarely shown in his life

'Fine….then I quit!' Rika grunted. She walked away form a shocked Jack

That shock quickly turned to anger 'You stood by me Rika when I was a drunken idiot, not caring about the lives he took! And now I've become responsible, you're gonna leave me!?' Jack growled. Rika turned angrily

'Jack! You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep doing this!' Rika cried. This made Jack feel a little better. At least she was doing this only because she cared for his safety

'Rika….I'm not crazy okay? I saw first hand what evil I was spreading. I know now that I have to stop what I started, but I don't wanna do this alone! Please Rika….I need you!' Jack almost begged. Rika was almost in tears. She sucked them up and sighed

'I suppose I should stay. I mean you're hopeless without me! Hell the first time we met you needed me to tie your shoes'

Jack laughed 'Well come Rika we're all unable to tie our shoes as a kid! It's a part of being a child!'

'Jack…..you were 14'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Rika walked out of a lift and made her way to Jack's office. She was very careful not to be seen; after all she was doing something not exactly legal

She walked into Jack's office. A huge room which over looked the beach. In the centre of the room was a table, chair, and typical office equipment such as books, notes and a laptop

Rika sat down at the office and turned on the computer. After loading she plugged in the lock chip in the corner of the computer. The words '**Access Granted**' appeared on the screen. Immediately after folders pop ups appeared.

Rika searched through the various folders, and Jack was indeed correct when saying there was under table dealings. She copied and pasted all the files into the lock chip storing them

Rika got to a much newer folder. She opened it and found something quite strange. Inside this folder were designs for Jack's iron suit, or at least something similar. But how was this possible? Jack had not used the mainframe to save the data

She searched inside it, and found the name '**Sector 16**'. She also found out Robotnik was sanctioning some kind of research in this

'What are you up to Robotnik?' Rika whispered. Rika had one more folder to look through. She clicked on it, but what she saw made her gasp

The folder opened to a video, and the video was of Hamster wearing a cape. This must have been Hamsterviel, the terrorist who kidnapped Jack

'_Mr Robotnik! When you asked us to kill a specific man in exchange for more weapons, we weren't expecting Jack Spicer! Killing someone like him will cost much more Robotnik! Until you can pay a higher sum, we'll find 'other' ways Mr Spicer can help us with_' Hamsterviel laughed. Suddenly Donut jumped in front of the camera

'_Sweet I'm on TV! Hi mom! Hi Dad! It's really fun being a terrorist!_' Donut waved. Hamsterviel jumped up and kicked him over the head

'_GET OUT OF HERE YOU MISERABLE RED! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!!_' Hamstviel shouted before the video finished

Rika was frozen from everything she had just learned. First not only does Robotnik sell weapons under the table, but he actually tried to have Jack killed! A man she once had great respect for, had now turned to anger and disgust

'I truly wonder what we're gonna do' Robotnik's said from the entrance. Rika almost screamed at the sound of it. Robotnik walked in and grabbed the flask of whisky, pouring a drink into his glass

'I…er..what do you mean Gerald?' Rika asked nervously, trying to act normal

'I'm talking about Jack dear. Everything he's done lately has been out of character' Robotnik said walking over. Rika quickly hid the lock chip under a newspaper

Robotnik sat on the table next to her and smiled 'You know when Jack came back I was so happy. It was like he was back from the dead, but now he's back…..it's like the real Jack never returned' Robotnik sighed

If Rika didn't know what she had just discovered, she may have been touched by tis, but all she had for Robotnik was hatred, though she could not show this

'I..guess he just needs some more time Gerald! He's…been through a lot' Rika said. Robotnik smiled

'He's lucky to have you Jack is! You're truly a special women Rika' Robotnik complimented

'Oh I'm nothing special! Anyway I should go! I am practically Jack's babysitter. I'm sure he needs a diaper change' Rika laughed nervously. She stood up, and without Robotnik noticing took the lock chip out of the computer

'O.k. then, you take care of yourself Rika!' Robotnik said pleasantly as she left the room. The second she was out Robotnik jumped into the seat and looked on the computer

His suspicions were correct! She'd been downloading content off the secret files, files which could easily land the company in trouble. Robotnik banged his fists on the table, and quickly got up and walked after Rika…..

**Meanwhile…..**

As Rika made her way towards the company entrance, she was greeted by everyone's favourite government represent, Maes Hughes

'Ah Miss Nonaka! Today's the meeting with Jack Spicer! Please don't tell me you forgot! Such careless people do not get to see pictures of my darling angel Elicia' Maes said sternly, and lovingly at the same time

'I haven't forgotten! Come let's go! Right now!' Rika urged grabbing Hughes by the hand

'Err is something the matter Miss Nonaka?' Maes asked

'It's not safe for me here! But even more so….I'm worried about Jack….'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Robotnik slammed the door into he building that held the huge Arc Reactor. Around it many scientist were working hard on designs, though they didn't look like they were having much success

Robotnik walked up to the lead scientist. A brown haired, wimpy man in glasses called Otacon 'So how's the arc reactor research coming along?'

'Well..erm…th….the ..t..thing is s..sir, This…technology you're asking for…it's just not possible!' Otacon managed to say to the much scarier Robotnik

'Not possible? The technology is right behind you! All I want is for you to make a smaller version of it!' Robotnik stated pointing to the huge arc reactor

'But…but sir!...That…not possible!....None of us here can do Iahh!!' Otacon gapsed as Robotnik grabbed him by the collar

'JACK SPICER DID IT IN A CAVE!! WITH NOTHING BUT SCRAPS!! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T DO IT WITH THE LATEST TECHNOLOGY!?' Robotnik shouted with a fury he was always hiding

'W..w..we're....sorry..sir! But none of us here….have Jack Spicer's skill!' Otacon admitted. Robotnik released his grip and sighed

'You're right. There's only one Jack Spicer! So I guess I must get it from him….'

**How will Robotnik get it from Jack? Stay tuned to find out**


	12. Near death experience

Hey everyone. First I want to apologize for the huge mistake I made in chapters last update. That was so embarrassing! (smacks head with a book)

TL: A) I'd try Metal Gear Solid. It's an awesome game B) Actually I doubt I'll use authors in my Heroes parody (if I ever get to it). I'm trying to limit author use, but if I did I would cast myself as him. Excellent comparison Soul 

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack sat in his living room resting. Saving towns and blowing up missiles wasn't an easy job after all

RING RING, RING RING

Jack heard the ringing coming from his mobile phone. He reached into his pocket and took it out. He saw that it was Rika calling, and was about to answer it, until…..

Jack's whole body stiffened at the sound of a loud screech. Veins across his body pooped out, and his skin paled even more than before. He felt the fat hand of Robotnik on his shoulder, with the other holding the device causing this

'Easy now Jack. I'm sure you remember this little device' Robotnik laughed waving the pen shaped device 'It's a real shame the government didn't approve of it! There's so much temporary paralysis can do!'

Robotnik sat Jack on the sofa and sat down next to him. In his hand was a cockscrew like object. He placed it on Jack's arc reactor, as if he was about to pull it out

'You know Jack, when I ordered the hit on you, I was worried I was killing the golden goose of the company, but now it seems….'

Robotnik, using the corkscrew like object, yanked the arc reactor out of his chest. The only thing keeping it on was the wire connecting the chest and the reactor

'…That the goose has laid one last golden egg' Robotnik smiled, leaning in closer to Jack

'Do you really think that just because you made it, that it belongs to you? Your father built the atomic bomb. What would the world be today if he had hogged that weapon all for himself?' Robotnik then pulled the wire, which released itself from Jack's chest

Jack immediately felt his body weaken. His breathing getting harder, and his whole body sweating madly. It was like having your heart ripped out!

'This is so beautiful Jack!' Robotnik admired the Arc reactor 'This Jack is your grand masterpiece! Your legacy! With this we will change whole armies. We will bring this world into a new age of weapons and war, and we at Fenton Industries will make money from that war, as we have always done! Shame you won't be alive to see it, and I really wish you hadn't involved Rika. Her death should've been avoided'

Jack, despite the pain he felt, boiled with anger at the mention of Rika. Robtonik grinned a final time, before walking out of the room, leaving a dying Jack…..

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

'What do you mean Robotnik paid to have Jack killed?' Sokka asked Rika via phone. He was currently in his car driving to Jack's place, while answering his phone **(screw laws and safety)**

'Calm down Rika! Look I'm heading there now! Call the police to arrest Gerald, but I'm sure this is all a mistake and Jack is fine!' Sokka stated

**Meanwhile….**

Jack slumped into his lift, and lied on the floor as it went down. The only comparison to this pain was dying slowly

The doors opened and Jack fell out. He crawled and crawled to the desk, where his only hope laid. The glass box which held his old arc reactor

Jack crawled and crawled, every second getter weaker. He was so close, but his strength was going very quickly

Jack made it to his desk, and lifted his hand up to the box. He pulled further and further, but he lost his strength, and laid on the ground, breathless, sweating, and weak. He felt like he was going to die…….

Jack then noticed something. The glass box was to his right, being held by his Jackbot

'Is this what you wished for Jack?' the Jackbot asked. Jack smiled weakly

'Jackbot….you've saved my life….' Jack grabs the glass, and smashes it onto the ground, showing the old arc reactor

Jack sighed in relief as he placed in the hole. He felt the strength slowly come back to him. He was saved

'Jack! Jack where are you?!' Sokka called out as he walked into the room. He turned to his left and gasped as he saw Jack on the floor

'JACK!' Sokka screamed. He ran over and knelt donw beside Jack, helping him back up

'I'm fine now Sokka! Where's Rika is she safe?' Jack panted

'She's fine. She's with some government guys and about to arrest Gerald' Sokka explained. He noticed the worry grow on Jack's face

'No….they're in danger…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Robotnik smiled at his new accomplishment. He had built a robot armour like Jacks, but with big differences

It was twice as big as Jacks. Slower yes, but much stronger. It was a bright silver. This suit was stronger than a tank, and it only needed one man! All that was needed was the battery, or in this case, the reactor….

Robotnik placed the reactor in the hole in it's stomach, and connected it. The suit whole body powered up, as the reactor could power it for months on end

Robotnik heard a noise coming from the entrance. It looked like police had come, and he was gonna be arrested, but Robotnik was not going down without a fight

'Time for me to get in this suit and fight, despite having no experience whatsoever or any clue what to do!' Robotnik announced as he stepped inside the huge suit **(To those who saw the movie, you gotta admit that was quite a mistake there)**

The entrance door opened and about five men walked in. One of them was maes Hughes, and behind all them was Rika

'This is sector 16! Where Robotnik was working on the suit' Rika explained. They all gathered around a laptop, which had on display the armour blueprints

'Looks like you were telling the truth Miss Nonaka. Looks like dinner at home is cancelled' Hughes sighed, he hated not seeing his angel daughter 'All right men split up and search for Robotnik! He's still in here!'

They all searched the dark laboratory. Trying to find Robotnik. Rika went to a dark corner of the room. She saw absolutely nothing but darkness at first

Suddenly, two large eyes shined at her, and a huge metal hand appeared from the darkness…..

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Sokka watched marvelled as Jack's put on the suit 'That has to be the coolest thing ever! And I've seen giant boomerangs before!'

'Not bad huh? Let's do this!' Jack said. He aimed his arm at an old car he used for practice, and fired a blast at it. The damage it made was not as strong as before, but it was all he had

'Is their anything you need me to do?' Sokka asked, wanting to help somehow

'Yea….keep the skies clear' Jack said placing the helmet on his head. He then aimed his arms at the ground, and flew hig into the air, making a hole in the roof

Sokka whistled in wonder. He then looked to his right, at the prototype suit from Jack's first flight

'Next time baby' Meanwhile Jack flew at top speed towards Where Rika was

'Don't worry Rika! I'm gonna stop Robotnik….'

**And so one more chapter is left! Stay tuned for it!**


	13. I am Iron Man

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of this parody. Enjoy!

Yellowfur: Thank you for the constructive advice! I promise to work on my punctuation in future chapters!

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack flew through the air heading towards where Rika was. Anxiety filled him

'Aelita! How's the reactor holding up?' Jack asked the computer

'Suit's at 49% and falling Jack! That reactor was not made for this Jack!' Aelita explained, while Jack sighed

'All right keep me posted. And make a call to Rika, maybe she's still okay' Jack ordered

**Meanwhile…….**

Rika ran out of the Spicer Industries panting. What she had seen in their scared who worse than anything in her life! Well, except when Jack was kidnapped

She stood outside the building getting her breathe, when she heard a ringing from her pocket. She searched through it and took out her mobile phone

'Hello?' Rika answered still panting

'_Rika it's me! Are you okay?'_ Jack exclaimed in worry

'Jack! You're safe! Robotnik's gone insane! He took out Hughes and his team with this huge robot!' Rika screamed through the phone

'_I knew it! Look Rika just run okay it's not safe!_' Jack pleaded

'Okay Jack. I'll get goi…' Rika stopped as suddenly from underneath her there was a loud thumping, until

BOOM

A huge metal hand appeared out of the ground behind Rika. It pulled itself out of the ground and revealed to be Robotnik in his gigantic metal suit

'Sorry Rika, but you can't ever leave this place!' Robotnik sighed as he lifted his right arm, showing machine guns ready to blow Rika to bits! That was until…

'DYNAMIC ENTRANCE NO.2!!' Jack shouted as he flew down from the sky and rugby tackled Robotnik into the air

The two armoured men spun in the air hitting walls and streets until finally landing on a motorway. Cars on that motorway crash into other cars as Jack and Robotnik slowly got up

'Jack you little punk! Why won't you just die?' Robotnik growled. He grabbed hold of the nearest car beside him, and lifted it over his head intending to smash Jack, despite the fact the Lilo and Stitch cast were in it

'We leave Hawaii to get away from Aliens! But now we have to deal with robots!' Nani groaned as her car was almost upside down

'Life's great isn't it Nani?' Lilo laughed

'Let them go Robotnik they have nothing to do with this!' Jack stated carefully walking to Robotnik

'There just Collateral damage!' Robotnik laughed about to stamp the car on Jack. Jack quickly raised his arm and fired a blast straight at Robotnik's metal chest, causing him to fall back

The car dropped down but Jack fortunately caught it in time. The heavy weight of the car slowly took away more power

'19% Jack! You need to conserve it!' Aelita warned

'Oh like I didn't know!' Jack growled as he put the car on the ground. The car quickly drove off towards safety

'Now that's done let's take out Robotnik!' Jack said, but as he turned around he was hit hard by Robotnik. He was sent flying through cars and finally stopped when he hit a huge truck

'For all your life I've been looking after you! I work for this company for nothing! And nothing will stand in my way!' Robotnik stated, showing all his true hatred for Jack. He opened a small hole in his metal shoulder and from it fired a missile straight at Jack!

BOOM

The whole truck blew up in a blaze of fire. Jack himself was thrown into the air, but was not badly hurt by the attack. He quickly regained his senses and used his rockets to hover in the air

'My my you've made some improvements to the suit! However so have I!' Robotnik laughed. Two rockets appeared on each leg, and they blasted the ground with fire, slowly sending Robotnik into the air himself

'Jack, his suit can fly' Aelita pointed out the obvious

'No shit Sherlock! Hold on I've got a plan!' Jack stated. He boosted the rocket power and flew high into the high, not stopping his flight upwards at all

'You can't run from me Jack!' Robotnik laughed as he followed Jack through the air

The two flew higher and higher, similar to what Jack did on his first flight. However the arc reactor was still losing power

'Jack it's only got 7% left!' Aelita stated

'Just keep going! It's all going to plan!' Jack retorted. He suddenly felt the large metal hand of Robotnik grab his leg and pull him towards him. He quickly grabbed Jack by the arms and held him tight

'Face it Jack! My suit is better than yours in every way!' Robotnik proclaimed

'Really now? Then how did you fix the ice problem?' Jack asked smugly

'Ice problem?' Robotnik then looked down on his suit and gasped. Due to the extremely cold air his suit had frozen, while Jack's resistant suit was fine

Before he knew it the power in his suit turned off, and he was helpless as his suit fell, falling and falling down to the hard ground

Jack sighed in relief, but he was caught off guard when his rockets began to turn off

'Suit at 0%! Converting to emergency power' Aelita stated. Jack felt power come back into his suit, but even then it was little, and he swayed back and forth as he headed back down

Jack landed on top of Spicer industry roof safely. And feeling like it was over, took off the left arms armour

'Thank god that's over! This suit has hardly any juice left!' Jack stated. He was about to take off the helmet, but from behind Robotnik appeared! Completely fine and even angrier

'Why won't YOU die?' Jack groaned. He raised his arm to blast him, but realised he had took off that piece of the suit 'Shit!'

'That little mistake will be your doom boy!' Robotnik laughed charging towards Jack

'FLARES!' Jack shouted. His suit fired a red sparks which exploded around Robotnik blocking his sight temporarily

Jack used this as his chance to hide. He hid behind some large crates, trying to come up with a plan. His eyes widened when he remembered, that he was on top of the huge Arc Reactor! That would be the key to victory

'Rika! Are you there?' Jack whispered a call

'_I'm here Jack! Are you okay?_' Rika answered

'I'm fine. Look Rika I can't beat him with my suit in this condition! I need you to go to the arc reactor and cause it to overload, blasting the roof! Open up all the circuits and when I say hit the master bypass button! But do it only when I say I'm off the roof! Got it?' Jack explained

'_O…okay Jack…but please be careful!_' Rika asked before turning her cell phone off. Jack new he had to distract Robotnik until then

Jack crept around the hunting Robotnik. He got around his back, and leaped onto it! Robotnik swung his body around to get him off, but Jack was not gonna let go

'This looks important!' Jack laughed as pulled out wires. Robotnik's glass vision suddenly faded out

'YOU BRAT!' Robotnik shouted. He violently grabbed Jack, and with ferociously threw him onto the ground. Before he could get up he pinned Jack to the ground stepping on both arms, trapping him

Robotnik opened the cockpit, and look down at Jack smugly

'Fate sure is twisted aint' it? The thing you tried to build to stop weapons, has became the greatest weapon of all! And now you will be killed by it!'

**Meanwhile……**

Rika stepped into the huge Arc reactor room and immediately got to work! She went to every switch and buttons that needed pressing and did so, till all that was left was the final master bypass button

All she needed now was Jack to get off the roof…..

**Meanwhile…..**

Jack struggled to get out of the grip, but Robotniks armour was simply too heavy. Furthermore Robotnik was about to fire a missile straight at his face, and from this distance he had no chance

He decided he had no choice. He called Rika

'Rika, overload the reactor! Now!' Jack ordered

'_Are you off the roof?_' Rika asked

'Y…No I'm not, but that doesn't matter!'

'_Of course it does! You'll get killed!_' Rika screamed

'Rika….I'll be fine. Robotnik has to be beaten no matter what! SO PRESS IT!!' Jack shouted

Rika was in tears to do this, but she knew she had too. She pushed the big button down…

The whole Reactor room went crazy in an instant. Lightning from the reactor charged out as the Arc Reactor overloaded

The roof above was literally smashed open! Jack was sent flying into the air, while Robotnik suit was electrocuted. Robotnik screamed in pain as his body was being fried

Eventually the Reactor stopped, and the fried Robotnik fell to the floor. His skin charred black and smoking. Quite obviously dead

Jack had been thrown a safe distance away, but even he wasn't moving. The arc in his chest had no life at all in it. Without that power he was gonna die

A faint light came from the Arc. It flickered once or twice. It wasn't much, but it was till going

Jack had survived…….

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

'Iron man huh?' Jack read out loud from a newspaper about the incident. He was wearing a suit and sitting on a chair while Rika combed his hair

'Not a bad name I must say! Technically wrong since it's made from metal but still a catchy name' Jack admitted. Maes Hughes, sporting a bruises from a few days ago as well came in

'Hello Jack! Just though I'd give you your alibi for that whole 'Iron Man' business. You're gonna say you were on a cruise trip with 50 hot ladies, all who will vouch for you, and all who'll say you're great in bed' Hughes explained

'Cool! What about Robotnik? How we gonna explain his death?' Jack asked. Hughes smiled

'Well let's just say accidents happen! Well Jack I must be off. Work to be done and baby pictures to show people!' Hughes laughed as he started to leave. Rika however walked up to him

'Hughes! I just wanna say thanks for everything! You and you're group has been very helpful. By the way you never said what you called yourself?' Rika asked

Hughes smiled 'Call us S.T.A.T.E. Cya!' Hughes then walked out leaving Jack and Rika alone

'You know I like this alibi! Even I think I'm not Iron Man!' Jack said getting up

'You're not Iron Man! You're Jack Spicer, billionaire genius playboy, and nothing else!' Rika insisted

'True…..hey Rika….remember that party we went to?' Jack asked, remember the day he first noticed Rika in a VERY different way

'What? You mean the day we dance…and when we nearly….you went to get me a drink….and I waited on that balcony for three hours until I realised you'd left? Yea I remember' Rika laughed. As did Jack, that was until they gave each that look, similar to the one when the dance, and when they nearly…

'Is that all Mr Spicer?' Rika asked formally. Jack smiled

'It is Miss Nonaka. Now let's go, we have a conference to deal with…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Jack walked centre stage in front of hundreds of reporters. He noticed a smug looking Ino at the front

Jack looked towards the crowd, and began to speak 'There has been speculation that I was involved in the Iron man event a few days ago. I'm here in front of you all to tell you that….'

'Before you go on Mr Spicer do you actually think we'll believe you weren't involved in this? You insult us all' Ino spat. Sokka growled

'We told you no one was allowed to ask questions today! Dumb Bitch' Sokka whispered the last part

'It's okay Sokka. However I must say that all my life I've never been the hero type. I'm skinny, weak, cowardly, and I made money off other peoples suffering. I could never truly be a hero' Jack admitted. He wanted to say the truth so badly

'On the evening of the event…..the truth is……' Jack said nothing as he thought deeply about this. He then sighed and looked up at the crowd. He had only one thing to say

'I am Iron man'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

It was night time in Jacks mansion when the alarm went off. He walked into the huge lounge, and at the far end saw a man covered in the darkness, looking out the window

'I am Iron Man! You're not the only superhero in this world Mr Spicer. You've just became a part of a very exclusive club' a man with a deep voice said to Jack. He turned around a began walking towards Jack

'Who are you?' Jack demanded. The man's face finally came into the light

He was a white skinned man with short black hair, wearing a blue military suit, similar to Maes Hughes. Over his left eye there was an eye patch

'My name is Roy Mustang, Director of S.T.A.T.E. And I've come to talk to you about the Avenger initiative…..'

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Nukid: Well another one done!

Jack: Man I sure liked my role! When am in next?

Nukid: Can't say. You'll have a cameo in 'The Incredible Dragon'

Jack: At least that's something! So what's next for you? I hear a lot of people want to see X-Men

Nukid: Well that is certainly at the top of the list, but I must to ask my friends to wait a little longer with that! For there is another parody I want to do

Jack: Which is?

Nukid: Ladies and Gentlemen! The next original parody I will do is……Casino Royale!

Jack: Damn! Thought it be a while before I saw that! So who's playing Bond?

Nukid: Well Jean Kazuhiza has Alphonse, X prodigy has Danny Fenton, but I will have Spike Spiegel from my favourite anime 'Cowboy Bebop'

Spike: A perfect role! I guess I should practise (gets into stance)

Spike: The name's Spiegel, Spike Spiegel


End file.
